Solo era una broma
by Belu-Saku
Summary: momo-kan les hace una broma... pero lo que no pensaba es que eso llevaria a que los chicos se enamoraran, hay abexmiha - tajimaxhanai - mizuxsakae - izumixhama - okixnishihiro, New Chapter!
1. el comienzo

HI!! ya que estamos... me hace ilu escribir un fic... he escrito muchos... pero nunca de oofuri...

**_DISCLAIMER:_** los personajes _no me pertecen_ le pertenecen a Asa Higuchi-san... y el M´cdonals tampoco xD

**_PAIRS:_** -AbexMihashi... la mas obvia no xD

-TajimaxHanai... esta va ser de la que mas haya... es que me gusta...

-IzumixHamada... obviamente... es que estos dos...

-MizutanixSakaeguchi... me vi un video de estos... y me encantaron como pair...

-KanouxRuri... tenia que haber algo mas que el yaoi no? ¬¬ aunque para esta faltara...

-Chiyo-chan, Oki-san, Nishihiro-san y Suyama-san... habra un cuarteto xD

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Ok! veo que ya han practicado mucho... -decía la joven entrenadora del Nishiura

-¿Mucho? ¡Pero si no hemos parado desde las 8 de la mañana! uno de estos días me vengare... -pensaba, Tajima mientras miraba a su entrenadora con fastidio

-Tajima-kun... vengarse es malo... y te hace engordar... -contestaba con una sonrisa

-¿Sabe lo que pienso? ¡que miedo!... y eso de engordar... no lo sabia...

-Como han entrenado tanto... ¡me los llevare de juerga!

-¡Pero momo-kan, no tenemos edad! -intentaba defender a sus compañeros el capitán

-Era broma... me los llevaré al M´cdonals... pero primero ¡a cambiarse...! -Y con ese grito, todos los miembros del club se fueron a los vestidores

-Eso de ir de juerga... debe ser divertido ¿no? -preguntaba Izumi

-Aunque al final terminaríamos todos borrachos... y... -no termina la frase porque comienza a imaginarse a él con Sakaeguchi- no me importaría jeje...

-¡Mizutani! ¡deja de pensar esas cosas pervertidas! -le gritaba el único miembro zurdo a su compañero

-¿Eh? Mizutani ¡eres un pervertido!

-S-Sakaeguchi, no es lo que piensas...

-¡MIHASHI! ¿qué es eso? -decía el catcher mientras señalaba un sobre rosa que se encontraba en la mochila del recién nombrado

-Na...na...na...da... A...be...-kun... -intentaba hablar mientras guardaba rápidamente el sobre

-¿En serio? ¿estas seguro...? ¿no me estarás ocultando algo no? -en ese momento, Mihashi deseo salir corriendo y alejarse lo más que sus piernas daban de Abe pero logró resistir a la tentación

-N-n-no... A-A-A-Abe-kun... no es nada importan... -va bajando la voz al mismo tiempo que habla- te...

-¿De en serio? pues me alegro...

-¡Oh no! A-A-A... Abe-kun... esta enfadado... lo... lo se -pensaba el pitcher mientras miraba al suelo intentando no salir corriendo antes que su compañero lo matase en es mismo instante

-Ya empiezan otra vez, Abe... deja a Mihashi en paz. -intentaba calmarlos, Hanai- Si el recibió una carta de amor es su problema; Mizutani y Sakaeguchi no armen tanto escandolo, ademas si Mizutani quiere pensar al puro estilo Tajima, que lo haga... y hablando del peque... ¿dónde esta?

-Creo que esta con Hamada-san...

-¿Eh? ¡con Hamada! ¿estas seguro, Nishihiro? ¡cuando lo agarre...!

-Jeje... alguien esta celoso... y no hablo solo de Izumi, parece que Abe también -cuchicheaban Suyama y Oki

-¿Estaremos todo el día aquí?... vamos... quiero ir al M´cdonals... -cuando Abe termino la frase, salieron directamente hacia afuera donde les esperaba Shinooka

-¡Hey chicos! -decía ésta alegremente- si que han tardado... Momo-kan dijo que hasta que ella no viniera no podíamos ir, y que no debían levantar la tapa de ese agujero -señala un agujero del piso y mientras tanto aparecieron Tajima y Hamada-

-¿Qué no la levantemos? -pero contrario a lo que estaba diciendo, el sí la levantaba- ¿Qué habrá aquí? -en ese instante, Hamada viendo la tontería que hacía su compañero, se le acerco

-Si les han dicho que no la levanten... no la tienen que levantar

Pero aún así, todo el equipo se acerco. No solo les gustaba llevarle la contraria a su profesora, sino que también eran demasiado curiosos para su gusto. Así que ahí estaban todos mirando al agujero esperando a ver algo, pero no divisaban nada, hasta que un pequeño grito de la única miembro femenina del equipo hizó que todas sus miradas se posaran en ella

-A...a...al...algo... se ha movido ahí... -agarra del brazo a Nishihiro y este se sonroja-

-¡Maldito Nishihiro! -pensaban Suyama y Oki sin percatarse de lo que había dicho Shinoola

-¿Q...q...q-qué... es eso? -sólo hizo falta una frase para que todas estuviesen trgando saliva y viendo el agujero

-¿Debe ser una broma, no? aquí no puede haber nadie... es un hueco... -intentaba argumentar Sakaeguchi mientras retrocedía unos pasos

-Yo escuche... -y todas las miradas se dirigieron a Mizutani- que debajo de un hueco del Nishiura se esconde un bicho...

-Eso de "bicho" suena a nenitos de preescolar... -decía Hanai escéptico hasta que un ruido de dentro del hueco lo saco de su escepticismo

-Pues si quieren asustarnos... no lo lograran porque -Abe se agacha y mete la mano en el hueco, para ver si lograba tocar algo y al sacarla- p...p-po...porque... -ven que el chico tiene algo rojo en la mano-

-Ya...ya se han pasado ¿no?... ¿eso es sangre no?... -comienza a mirar para todos lados-

-Calmate Izumi... -decía Hamada pero en ese instante se escucha un ruido detrás de ellos- ¿...qué fue eso? -todos miran hacia allí y se escucha un grito- ¿E...e...e...esa... no es... l-la... vo-voz... de Mo-Mo-momo...-kan...?

-Ya... ya esta bien... -abraza mas fuerte a Nishihiro- e-e-e-esto... y-ya... no es u-u-una... bro-bro-broma... -Oki pone un brazo en su hombro para calmarla- q-q-qui-ero i-i-irme...

-Muy bien... sera mejor que cerremos otra vez el hueco y... -antes que Hanai terminase se frase, escuchan otro ruido más proviniendo del nombrado- ¿q-q-qué es eso? -todos se acercan al hueco, otra vez, y escuchan a alguien cantar- a-a-alguien esta cantando... -entonces vuelven a escuchar un ruido detrás de ellos y ven a una persona con algo filoso en sus manos y cubierto de sangre-

Lo único que se oyó en todo el colegio fueron los gritos de los miembros del club de béisbol. Cada uno, movido por sus instintos, corrió hacia algún lugar diferente del colegio buscando un refugio. De casualidad, algunos de ellos se cogieron de las manos y llegaron al mismo sitio, otros solo corrieron y se cruzaron con los demás, pero en ese momento lo único importante era salvarse.

-A-A-Abe-kun... -decía Mihashi mientras le caían unas lágrimas- ¿q-q-qué... ha-hare...mos...?

-Calmate... -pero contrario a lo que decía, sus pensamientos no defendían el estar calmado en ese momento- ni siquiera yo puedo calmarme y se lo estoy pidiendo a él...- Mihashi... -le abraza para que dejase de llorar- calmate...n-no sucederá nada...

Al mismo tiempo, en otra parte del colegio, otros dos estaban en una situación parecida

-Esto... esto ya no es un broma... se han pasado -Hanai intentaba por todos los medios calmarse mientras cogía aire y miraba a su compañero- ¡Hey!¿Tajima... estas bien?

-¿Eh? ah... claro... no te preocupes... ¿Tú estas bien, Hanai?

-Sí... aunque se te ve un poco distraído últimamente... es que no te has... -antes de terminar su frase pensó que se odiaría por lo que iba a decir- ¿mas...turbado...?

-Mmm... pues sí... pero ya no es lo mismo... es que ahora... yo... -Mira a la única persona que estaba en ese momento con él- Hanai yo...

-¿Qué haremos? ¿qué haremos? ¡¿qué haremos?!

-Mizutani, primero, calmarte... segundo ,deja de dar vueltas en círculos que me mareas... tercero, ven siéntate aquí...a...a.. -se sonroja y baja la mirada- a... mi lado...

-S-sí... -obedece a su compañero mientras se ruboriza- y ahora ¿qué... hare... -ambos se miran- mos...?

-Ese fue el grito de Momo-kan... -decía mientras se meceaba como si estuviera loco- y había alguien cantando... y alguien con algo filoso.. y el hueco...

-¡IZUMI! ¡CALMATE!... -gritaba Hamada mientras sacudía a su compañero- capaz que sea solo una broma... y lo del grito fue para darle más realismo... ¡no ha sucedido nada! -toma la cara de Izumi y ambos se miran a los ojos- no sucedió nada ¿si?

-¡S-s-sí! -intentaba decir mientras se sonrojaba por el contacto y la mínima distancia- no sucedió... nada...

-¿Cómo es que paso todo esto?... ¿cómo es que al final nos terminamos todos separando..?. y si a alguno de nosotros...

-Bueno ya basta Suyama... ademas asustas a Chiyo-chan... -ven a Shinooka llorando abrazada a Oki-

-Calmate Chiyo-chan... no sucede nada...no sucede... na...da...

-¿P-p-pero... q-q-qué... haremos...a-aho-ra...?

-Lo mejor sera que nos volvamos todos a reunir...

Al mismo tiempo, en otro lado del colegio, se encontraban Momoe y Shiga junto a otras personas riéndose por lo que le habían hecho a sus alumnos

-¡Jajaja! ¡les dije que funcionaria!

-Quién iba a decir que nuestros niños eran tan asustadizos... ¿Cómo hiciste que alguien cantara en el hueco?

-Shiga-sensei, eso es muy fácil.. solo tuve que poner una grabación...


	2. en el cole

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ los personajes _no me pertecen_ le pertenecen a Asa Higuchi-san... y el m´cdonals tampoco, ni los padrinos magicos... ni ninguna de las series que salen en este capítulo...

texto normal ...

_pensamientos _... para que el trio dinamico no se queje xD

* * *

-Por cierto... ¿dónde estarán...? –preguntaba Shiga preocupado

-Están todos dispersos por la escuela... ¡creo que ya es hora del plan B! –gritaba emocionada la entrenadora

-M-Momo-kan... una pregunta... ¿para qué hacemos esto?-cuestionaba Umehara intentando sacarle la respuesta a la morena

-Usted es capaz de hacerlo para molestar –sentenciaba Kajiyama mirando incrédulo a Momoe

-Se equivocan... quiero darles una lección... y así lo lograre... ¡muajajaja!

-¡Momo-san está loca! –pensaba el rubio mientras le miraba reírse histéricamente

-Pero ¿no será peligroso? –Shiga comenzaba a preocuparse

-No creo... lo peor que les puede pasar es que se los coma un lobo...

-¡¿COMO QUE SE LOS COMA UN LOBO?! –gritaban Umehara y Kajiyama (1) al mismo tiempo

-Es broma... no hay lobos aquí... o eso creo...

-¡Los matara! y la pobre chiyo-chan está con ellos...

Mientras ellos se dedicaban a discutir sobre la crueldad de Momoe, Abe y Mihashi seguían en la habitación sin muchas ganas de salir...

-¿Estas... seguro? –preguntó el moreno

-S-si... estoy seguro... quiero... quiero hacerlo...

-P-pero... después no te quejes... p-por-porque... b-bueno... tú ya sabes que pasara...

-E-e-esta... bien... Abe-kun... lo... resistiré...

-Ok... a-a... allá vamos... ¿listo? -Mihashi asintió

-Ten... cui-cuidado... Abe-kun...

-Ok, vamos allá...

Al terminar de decir la frase, agarra la mano de Mihashi y la pone dentro de un vaso con agua caliente, espera unos segundos y luego retira la curita que se encontraba en la mano y para terminar le dice un "ves como no dolía tanto… además sino no va a cicatrizar tan rápido" al terminar la frase, el móvil le comienza a sonar.

A la vez con Izumi y Hamada...

-Oye... Hamada... no sé si debería decírtelo... pero... ya que... estamos solos... y nadie puede escucharnos... yo... yo no... ¡YO NO ENTIENDO PORQUE EN ESTE MOMENTO ESTAS VIENDO LA TELE!

-… -mirando la tele que había encontrado en uno de los salones- ¡deja de quejarte Izumi-chan! que F.r.i.e.n.d.s esta super divertido -Izumi le tira con una silla- ¡tampoco te vuelvas loco! después vemos los padrinos mágicos...

-¡No quiero ver eso! Y a además ¡¿por qué me dices Izumi-chan?!

-Para fastidiarte... y además -se acerca a Izumi y le levanta el rostro para que lo mire- me gusta llamarte así...

-¡Idiota! –le grita mientras baja su rostro para que no vea su sonrojo pero para su suerte el móvil comienza a sonarle- ¿eh? no puede ser, es...

Con Mizutani y Sakaeguchi...

-¿_Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? no importa cuántas veces intente pensar en otra cosa, pero o sea no pasa nada ¿verdad?... que estemos Mizutani y yo... solos en la habitación, no significa nada ¿verdad?_

-¡¡_AH!!¡¿por qué?! Porque si estoy solo con Sakaeguchi... ¡¿no puedo decirle lo que siento!? ¡¿Qué hago!? ¿eh? ¡es verdad! como decía mi Nii-san! "cuando te quieres comprar un chocolate te lo compras pero ten cuidado con el conejo de pascuas" ¡no eso no! lo otro "si alguna vez aparece un agujero negro y te transporta a otro planeta tu siempre pregunta si es el planeta de los simios" ¡no eso tampoco! era "cuando te aburras mira la tele"_ –Mizutani se levanta y alza el puño al aire en señal de victoria- ¡Sí, ese era!

-"Ese era"... ¿qué dices Mizutani? -le suena el móvil y al mirar la pantalla y quedarse unos segundos intentando comprender la situación, reacciona y se lo enseña a su compañero-¡Mizutani! mira es...

Mientras tanto en uno de los salones del colegio...

-Ya era hora ¿no? –decía Momoe frente a algunas de sus estudiantes

-¡¿_Ya era hora!? ¡Pero si casi no nos mata del susto!_ –pensaba Hanai para luego añadir- hora ¿para qué?

-¿Entonces era una broma? –Preguntaba Oki- ¿no cree que se ha pasado un poco, Momo-kan?

En ese momento aparecen Mihashi, Sakaeguchi, Mizutani y Abe, y este último añade- ¡Aquí estamos! ¿nos perdimos algo?

-¡Abe-kun, Momo-kan dijo que todo esto fue solo una broma! –decía desesperada Shinooka a los que acababan de entrar

-¡¿Cómo que una broma?! –ahora era Sakaeguchi el que se estaba desesperando

-Bueno, bueno... –decía la entrenadora intentando calmar a los chicos- como yo soy la prota de esta historia...

-¡USTED NO ES LA PROTA!

-Personajes de relleno... no se pongan celosos...

-Jeje… a Izumi-chan le encanta ponerse celoso... –y el recién nombrado le da un pequeño golpe-

-Tengo un juego para ver qué es lo que piensan los demás de ti... ¿quién quiere empezar...? –proponía Momoe- _además quiero saber qué es lo que piensa Izumi-kun de Hamada-kun_

-¡Yo! yo le quiero decir algo a Hamada...

-Ok, venga Izumi-kun, dilo...

-Hamada... eres un baka... y siempre lo serás... cuando tengamos 40 años tu aun estarás en primero... ¡porque eres un idiota!

-¡Momo-kan, yo quiero decirle algo a Izumi-chan!

-Ok, venga Hamada-kun, dilo...

-Izumi-chan, eres un enano y por eso estas celoso... de que tanta belleza -pasa un viento y él se agarra el pelo y queda la típica propaganda de shampoo- no te pertenezca...

-¡Oohh! –dicen todos sorprendidos de la escena que estaban viendo

-¡No me digas Izumi-chan! ¡y apaga ese ventilador!

-¡Momo-kan, yo! ¡Yo le quiero decir algo a Oki!

-Ok, venga Mizutani-kun, dilo...

-Oki, ella va conmigo a clases por lo tanto se que no te corresponde. Tú no eres su tipo de chico...

-¡¿Qué?! e-e-ella... no me corresponde...

-No te preocupes, Oki-kun, eso siempre pasa... –le decía inocentemente la manager sin saber que estaban hablando de ella

_-Chiyo-chan es tan amable... –_pensaban al mismo tiempo Nishihiro y Suyama admirando a la chica

-¡Momo-kan! yo quiero decirle algo a Mizutani...

-Ok, venga Oki-kun, dilo...

-Mizutani, él... solo te ve como un amigo...

-¡¿Qué?! ¿_Por qué... por qué? _

-¡Momo-kan, yo le quiero decir a Shinooka!

-Ok, venga Sakaeguchi-kun, dilo… _ahora que caigo, siempre digo... "ok, venga+ apellido+kun, +dilo..." ¡que originalidad!_

-Shinooka, me alegro de haber estudiado contigo (2)

-_¡Y además le gusta Shinooka! _–se lamentaba el pelinaranja al ver a Su Sakaeguchi sonriéndole a la manager

-Kantoku, yo quiero decirle algo a Sakaeguchi-kun...

-Ok, venga Chiyo-chan, dilo _esta vez cambie de nombre+chan..._

-¡Yo también me alegro, Sakaeguchi-kun!

_-¡Maldito Sakaeguchi! _–pensaban el trio que estaba enamorado de la chica

-Ok... –miro a todos los presentes- ¿alguien más quiere decir algo?... –pero lo único que oyó fue un _"¡No!"_ -¡Bueno... entonces ahora a dormir!

-¿A dormir? –preguntaba Sakaeguchi sorprendido- dónde... ¿aquí o en nuestras casas?

-Aquí... ya les he pedido permiso a sus padres y me han mandado esta carta... miren esta es de Hanai-san... –y les muestra la carta-

_-¡¿Te quedas a dormir en el cole?! no me lo puedo creer... que alivio..._

-¡¿Cómo que, que alivio!? –preguntaba la persona a la que iba dirigido la carta

_-Es que me había olvidado de hacer mucha comida... así que solo hice para tus hermanas... jeje es que me olvide xD... bueno aprovechando que hoy no estarás hare una fiesta... ¡Adiós! ¡y no te mueras!... y por el programa de "Dexter" le he dicho a Azuka y a Haruka__ (3)__ que lo graben -Hanai-san..._

-¡¿QUE NO ME MUERA?! ¿HACER UNA FIESTA? ¡SE OLVIDA DE MI! ¡¿Y a que viene "xD"?! menuda madre...

-Es divertida Hanai-san... tendría que conocerla... –sonreía la Kantoku mientras veía al chico- Bueno, la próxima carta es de Abe-san...

_-¡Taka! ¿te quedas en el cole!? ¡GENIAL!... espero que te la pases bien yo ahora voy a casa de Hanai-san que ha hecho una fiesta para los padres... y no te preocupes que yo le digo a Shun-chan (__4)__ que te grabe "Shark" -abe-san_

-Así que nuestro Abe, ve Shark... –molestaba Hanai al recién nombrado

-¡Jaja! ¡Abe ve Shark! –se unía el miembro más bajito a molestar a Abe

-La siguiente carta es de Tajima-san...

_-¿Te quedaras en el cole, Yuu?... ¡como mola! además estarás con tus compañeros... ya sabes tienes que portarte bien... nada de decir cosas indecentes... porque tú hablas sin pensar... yo ahora me voy a casa de Hanai-san... y le diré al abuelo que te grabe "Sex and the city"... -Tajima-san_

-¿Eh? ¿te gusta eso, Tajima-kun? –preguntaba sorprendida Shinooka

-¡Jaja! ¡viendo Sex and the city! –reía, Izumi

-La siguiente es de Izumi-san...

_-Así que te quedas en el cole, me alegro, así compartirás mas tiempos con tus compañeros Kousuke. Y nada de portarse mal, yo ahora voy a casa de Hanai-san... pero le diré a papa que te grabe "Desperate Housewives" o "amas de casa desesperadas"... jeje estoy international… -Izumi-san..._

-¡Jaja! ¡viendo amas de casa desesperadas! –esta vez era Mizutani el que reía

-¡Izumi-chan! ¿cómo puedes ver eso? Jaja

-Ahora viene Mizutani-san...

_-Fumiki... espero que no pienses cosas indecentes... que desde hace un tiempo estas medio raro... pero es normal... creo... yo ahora iré a casa de Hanai-san para la fiesta que hara ¡que divertido! ahhh... y por lo del programa de "House" no te preocupes que lo grabo... -Mizutani-san..._

-¿Eh? ¿ves House? –preguntaba Oki sorprendido- ¡como mola!

-¿De quién es la siguiente carta...? –decía Suyama al ver las pocas cartas que quedaban

-Yo quiero leerla –pidió Shinooka y Momoe se las entrega- es de Suyama-san... y dice...

-_Shoji ¡¿te quedas en la escuela?! Pobrecito ¡muajaja! es broma es broma! espero que no hagan nada raro... bueno yo ahora me voy a casa de Hanai-san... y luego te grabo "medium" -Suyama-san..._

-Ahora no sabré si la amiga de Allyson es la que la traiciono para que todos sepan de que ella es médium...

-Ahora esta Oki-san... y nos dice...

_-¡Kazu! ¿No me lo puedo creer! hoy no podrás ver "Entre fantasmas" y además pasaban que en realidad el padre de la prota no era el policía sino uno de los convictos porque su madre cuando lo meten a la cárcel a su marido se enamora del policía y... jeje ahora te quedas con la intriga luego te lo grabare... pero ahora ¡a casa de Hanai-san! -Oki-san_

-¡No! ¡yo quiero saber que pasa! –gritaba desesperado Tajima

-Ahora esta Mihashi-san...

_-Espero que te la pases bien Ren... yo ahora ire con tu padre a la fiesta de Hanai-san, parece que va a estar divertida jeje, Ruri-chan me ha dicho que mañana vendrá Shuu-chan... así que hoy disfruta y mañana cuando vuelvas lo encuentras... ahhh... y no te preocupes por "Malcolm in the middle school" que yo lo grabo... -Mihashi-san_

-Y ahora viene Nishihiro-san...

_-Shintarou me alegro de que te quedes en el cole... así disfrutas tu juventud... luego te grabo "Navi: investigación criminal" y me voy a casa de Hanai-san -Nishihiro-san..._

-¡Genial! ¡yo también lo veo Nishihiro-kun!... –decía emocionada la chica- y el siguiente es de Sakaeguchi-san...

_-Yutto... ¿te quedas hoy en la escuela? ok... le diré a tu Onne-chan__ (5__) que haga la comida... no tienes que preocuparte y pásatelo bien... ¡sabes que ella lo hubiese querido así! yo después de salir del trabajo... me voy a casa de Hanai-san... -Sakaeguchi-san..._

-"Eso es lo que ella hubiera querido" ¿"ella"?... –preguntaba Mizutani

-¡Eso! ¿a quién se refiere, Sakaeguchi...? –Oki hacía lo mismo que su compañero pelinaranja

-Mmm... es que... ella... -baja la mirada- e-es... mi... madre... el que escribió la carta no fue ella... sino mi padre... porque... ella... ella... -comienza a llorar-

-Sakaeguchi-kun... vamos –le decía Shinooka mientras se lo llevaba para afuera-

-¿Q- qué le sucede... a Sakaeguchi-kun? –preguntaba el pitcher

-Es que...

-.-.-.-.-.

1- Umehara y Kajiyama son los dos chicos que junto a Hamada animan los chicos, son el rubio y el moreno ex compañeros de Hamada.

2- En el tomo 8, Hanai e Izumi le preguntan a Abe si él conocía a Shinnoka, y este dice que fueron juntos a secundaria y antes de entrar al Nishiura, ella y Sakaeguchi estudiaron juntos para el examen.

3- Azuka y a Haruka son las hermanas de Hanai, son dos gemelas.

4- Shun-chan es como se llama el hermano pequeño de Abe.

5- La Onne-chan de Sakaeguchi aún no le han dado un nombre (o yo no lo he leído) por lo tanto no le pude dar ningún nombre o referencia…

pues ala! ya lo he seguido... antes de que me maten 3 personas que yo conozco ¬¬... y como tarde tanto hice 2 capis en uno... y ahora a responder...

**Mai-neko-chan:** pues bueno... aqui la esperada conti, casi no me matan si no la seguia xD, y te gusta el abe e izumi celosos? pues se la pasaran bastante celosos en el fic, y gomen por tardar tanto en poner la conti -.-

**Kuroyume-san:** a que si? a que el izumi y hamada es tan lindo! yo los adoro! ah y no te preocupes me he tardado porue cmo yo hago varios fics al mismo tiempo,y siempre hago de risa esa es de las pocs veces que hago amor... asi que la proxima conti sera mas rapida xD

**Peque-chan:** a que si! yo cuando lo lei... es que yo nunca leo mis fics, no podia creerlo! eso del bicho a mi tambien me mato xD, pues aqui ta la conti! a ver si no dejan de decirme lo mismo?

**Ryosaku-san:** pues ya ves, es que estamos en todos lados, menos mal que te conozco y se que no eres gay... peorun hombre pidiendo yaoi, eso es 1 entre miles... y por lo de la pareja no lo se ustedes decidan... y aqui la conti!

**Vale-kun:** mira que eres... que ya la he seguido! y ademas tu no sigues nunca tus fics ¬¬... como tu nii-san tengo derecho a hacer lo mismo xD

Por cierto... quiero que me digan quien va a ser el 1º en declararse... es que yo ya tengo las declaraciones... aunque tarde en subirla... por ocio ya tengo en si la historia hecha jeje


	3. el juego

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ los personajes _no me pertecen_ le pertenecen a Asa Higuchi-san... y las lay´s, el tang, doraemon y la coca cola tampoco... xD

_**NOTA:**_ (N/a) me es mas facil... hacer Scripts... pero si les molestan me dicen... y yo lo cambio...

_**PAIRS:**_ -AbexMihashi... la mas obvia no xD

-TajimaxHanai... esta va ser de la que mas haya... es que me gusta...

-IzumixHamada... obviamente... es que estos dos...

-MizutanixSakaeguchi... me vi un video de estos... y me encantaron como pair...

-KanouxRuri... tenia que haber algo mas que el yaoi no? ¬¬ aunque para esta faltara...

-Chiyo-chan, Oki-san, Nishihiro-san y Suyama-san... habra un cuarteto xD

texto normal ...

_pensamientos _... para que el trio dinamico no se queje xD

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

ABE: es que... la madre de sakaeguchi... murio el año pasado...

NISHIHIRO: el año pasado?... entonces el con quien vive?

ABE: vive con su padre, su hermana mayor y uno pequeño...

SUYAMA: creo, que alguien deberia ir... a pedirle perdon a sakaeguchi...

MIHASHI: p-pero... quien?

ABE: ire yo y listo...

HANAI: olvidalo! tu lo deprimiras mas ¬¬

TAJIMA: IRE YO!! yo lo animare...

OKI: creo que... tendria que ir.. m-i-z-u-t-a-n-i...

HAMADA: mizutani?... jeje seria divertido... -izumi le golpea- pero porque me pegas izumi-chan!?

IZUMI: no me digas izumi-chan! y ademas te pego porque... te veo... y me dan ganas de golpearte... -.-"

MIZUTANI: bueno a ver... ahora salgo a hablar con sakaeguchi... -sale por donde se fueron chiyo-chan y el recien nombrado-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Afuera... -.-.-.-.-.-.-

SHINOOKA: ves? al final... ya te has recuperado...

SAKAEGUCHI: si... pero... yo...

SHINOOKA: -mira para atras y ve a mizutani que salia de dentro- sakaeguchi-kun... alguien quiere hablar contigo... -se va y los deja solos-

MIZUTANI: sakaeguchi... nosotros no... sabiamos lo que habia... sucedido...

SAKAEGUCHI: no fue su culpa... sino la mia... por no haberlo dicho...

MIZUTANI: pero si nosotros... lo hubieramos sabido... no hubiesemos dicho algo asi... lo siento...

SAKEGUCHI: esta bien... mejor entremos que aqui hace frio -se van para adentro-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Ya adentro otra vez...-.-.-.-.-.-.-

MOMOE: bueno a ver... ahora shiga-sensei, umehara-kun, kajiyama-kun y hamada-kun iran a una habitacion... chiyo-chan y yo nos vamos a otra y los "demas" a otra... alguna objecion?

IZUMI: protesto! que hamada se quede con nosotros! asi puedo molestarlo...

MOMOE: tiene sentido... ok, hamada-kun tu te quedas con los "demas"... ah, por cierto no quiero que hagan "cosas raras" -todos a excepcion de tajima se sonrojan-

TAJIMA: como jugar al bingo?

MOMOE: claro... justamente a eso me referia tajima-kun, ustedes son jovenes para hacer esas cosas...

TODOS: _ahhh... era eso a lo que se referia... -.-"_

MOMOE: bueno a dormir!! -cada uno se va al lugar donde les habian dicho-

NISHIHIRO: yo... no tengo sueño... porque no contamos algo?

HANAI: ok! yo quiero contar lo que me paso el otro dia...

TAJIMA: que te sucedio hanai?

HANAI: es que iba caminando por la calle... y me encontre contigo tajima, eso si que da miedo...

SUYAMA: pobre hanai... lo comprendo...

TAJIMA: CRUELES!!

SAKAEGUCHI: yo tengo una historia de terror! miren hace...

-10 minutos despues-

IZUMI: -abrazando a hamada- no volvere a comer pollo en mi vida!!

HAMADA: yo no sere malo!!

OKI: yo nunca dire "la palabra prohibida" de la historia!

ABE: sakaeguchi... de donde, sacaste... esa historia? -es que da miedo!-

SAKAEGUCHI: me la conto el padre, del tio, del abuelo, de la mujer del verdulero que vive al lado de la viejita que come siempre lechuga que tiene un sobrino con sombrero de mexicano que conoce al hijo de la tia del abuelo de la vecina que se le habia caido el arbol sobre el auto que se lo compro a mi vecina Paca...

TODOS: 0.0

ABE: ahhh... ya lo recuerdo... esa persona que estaba con el hijo de...

TODOS: que nosotros no entendemos nada!!

IZUMI: creo que conozco a esa persona... el otro dia que me fui al parque para hacer un picnic, es que me aburria en casa, estaba por ponerme a comer asi que abri mi mochila y saca unas lay´s, pero como tenia aun hambre saca un sandwich, pero es que me daba ocio sacar la coca cola, la mayonesa, el mantel, la sal, la pimienta, el nuevo jugo que sacaron de tang, las servilletas, los palillos, el durazno, la manzana, el wasabi, el agua mineral, el postre de chocolate, el flan...

HAMADA: joder izumi-chan! tienes un supermercado en tu mochila de doraemon!!

IZUMI: aun no he terminado ¬¬""... solo me faltaba decir las frutillas y el pollo para encontrar el queso y el jamon... asi que justo paso "esa persona" y me lo dio...

MIZUTANI: _que hacia izumi... con un pollo en la mochila??_

-20 minutos despues ya estaban todos dormidos-

Sueño de hanai...

MOMOE: ok! asi que a entrenar!!

TAJIMA: hanai!! hoy nos ha tocado juntos!!

HANAI: _me ha tocado con tajima... que mala suerte..._ ok vamos a entrenar...

TAJIMA: hanai... puede hablar contigo... pero aqui no...

HANAI: _hablar conmigo?_ claro... de que quieres hablar? -tajima lo lleva a una habitacion-

TAJIMA: hanai... es que yo... tu... me... me...

HANAI: _lo que me faltaba... ahora es oveja!!_ yo que?

TAJIMA: tu... -se acerca cada vez mas a su compañero- tu... me gustas hanai...

Fin del sueño...

HANAI: -se despierta rapidamente- AHHH!!

MIHASHI: h-hanai-kun... que... que sucede?

SUYAMA: eso! que sucede? mira que gritar asi... ni que hubieses soñado con algo malo...

HAMADA: jeje.. hanai tiene pesadillas -izumi le pega- izumi-chan!!

IZUMI: no te burles de los demas... baka! y no me llames izumi-chan...

OKI: que... que soñaste?

HANAI: mmm... bueno... soñe que -todos se sientan en frente de hanai para escuchar la historia- no voy a contar una historia de terror -.-

MIZUTANI: cuenta hanai!

HANAI: bueno... era un dia de entrenamiento normal...

TAJIMA: y... ya entiendo porque es una pesadilla... un entrenamiento normal ya lo es...

HANAI: ¬¬ tajima no interrumpas... como decia... era un dia normal, y momo-kan nos hizo dividir en grupos de dos, como siempre abe y mihashi les toco juntos... pero nose porque, pero abe estaba mas enojado de lo normal...

ABE: yo nunca estoy enojado...

MIHASHI: a-abe-kun... t-tu siempre... te enojas... conmigo...

ABE: NO ES VERDAD!!

SAKAEGUCHI: esto no lleva a nada... deja que continue hanai, abe...

HANAI: _gracias sakaeguchi!!_ como decia, luego estaban oki con suyama que ambos estaban tirandose pelotas y peleando...

SUYAMA: yo... con oki?

HANAI: si... y despues estaban sakaeguchi con mizutani, y este estaba enfadado, porque ni siquiera miraba a sakaeguchi aunque este le hablase...

MIZUTANI: yo? enojado? _que!! y ni siquiera le hablaba a sakaeguchi!!_

SAKAEGUCHI: hasta en los sueños de los demas me odias...

MIZUTANI: s-sakaeguchi... eso no es verdad...

HANAI: y despues estaba nishihiro con shinooka que estaban hablando...

NISHIHIRO: quien sabe... capaz que es un sueño que muestre el futuro...

OKI y SUYAMA: SOLO EN LOS SUEÑOS DE HANAI TE DEJARE HACERCARTE A MI CHIYO-CHAN!

TODOS: oohhh!! un cuarteto amoroso...

OKI: eh? entonces... a ustedes dos... tambien le gusta chiyo-chan...

SUYAMA: n-no me lo puedo creer!

NISHIHIRO: yo no perdere contra ustedes! chiyo-chan sera mia! -comienzan a pelear los tres-

TAJIMA: y...y yo! yo que hacia hanai!?

HANAI: mmm... te habia tocado conmigo... y en un momento... mmm bueno paso algo raro -no les puedo decir que tajima se me declaro!-

HAMADA: que? que sucedio... esto se pone emocionante... -izumi le pega una patada- izumi-chan tu tienes fanatismo de pegarme no?!

IZUMI: pues si... es que te veo y mi mente dice... "golpea a hamada" y no puedo controlarlo... y hanai, que hizo tajima?

MIZUTANI: eso! que hizo?

HANAI: tajima... me... secuestro...

TODOS: (menos tajima y hanai) QUE TORTURA!!

TAJIMA: eh? porque?

ABE: es que si tu nos secuestras tajima... eres capaz de cualquier cosa...

TAJIMA: son unos crueles... y tu mas hanai...

SAKAEGUCHI: tajima... tampoco es para tanto... aunque sea verdad...

TAJIMA: CRUELES!!

TODOS: jajaja!! -abren la puerta y entra la kantoku-

MOMOE: pues... como veo que estan todos levantados... porque no hacen un juego... y nos dejan dormir! que son las 4 de la mañana! -cierra la puerta con todo y se va-

IZUMI: porque no jugamos a verdad-consecuencia... es que tengo ganas de ponerle una prueba a hamada...

HAMADA: ademas de enano, masoquista y sadico ¬¬"

OKI: SI! asi nos vengamos de las personas... -mira a suyama y nishihiro-

ABE: a mi me parece bien... nos sentamos todos en circulo y cada uno le tendra que preguntar al que esta al lado...

TODOS: OK!! -se sientan oki, mizutani, sakaeguchi, abe, mihashi, tajima, hanai, izumi, hamada, suyama y nishihiro- quien empieza?

OKI: yo! mizutani... verdad o consecuencia?

MIZUTANI: _si elijo verdad... oki me preguntara algo raro... pero si elijo consecuencia son capaces de hacerme cualquier cosa!_ elijo... consecuencia...

TODOS: oohhh!! -se reunen para elejir la prueba y luego de un rato- ya la tenemos!

OKI: la prueba es...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pues bueno... despues de 5 años... que exagerada xD... la he seguido... GOMEN!! es que yo voy haciendo los pedazos y despues los uno... y no sabia como unirlos xD... asi que la he hecho larga...

_**xsKuroyume:**_ perdon por atrdar tanto en actualizar, yo tambien veo todos esos programas, todos de la fox xD... hasta ahora por lo que parece esta entre mizutani y sakaguchi vs hamada e izumi... aunque la de estos 2 ultimos sera de graciosa xD

_**Vale-kun:**_ es que adoran a sakaeguchi... pobre solo le falta el altar xD... ya la he puesto asi que aqui ta!... me ha quedado media rara... pero bueno como siempre... la proxima intentare que sea masd larga... jaja ahora si que no puedes saber donde guardo el fic ottoto xD

**_Peque-chan:_** tenias que ser familiar mia y de vale-kun... todos unos fans del yaoi xD... aunque eso de pensar mal, menuda niña -.-... pues esta tambien esta larga, nose si entretenida pero ya viene el yaoi!... asi que a esperar...

**_Ryo-san:_** jeje es verdad, la madre de hanai me encanta xD, y hamada ahi haciendo el tonto es que me hacia ilu... aqui va la conti para que despue no digan que yo no continuo... asi que izumi-hamada 1º... vamos a ver...

**_Lamento:_** me alegro que te guste!... es verdad... solo esta este y otro... que pobre estamos -.-... a mi tambien me gustan esas pairs... estan buenisimas!, pues a ver si me ayudas a decidir quien se declara primero .

**NOTA:** porque aun nose quien se declara primero... hagamos asi... por ej: 2 puntos Mihashi y Abe... y 1 punto para Sakaeguchi y Mizutani...

le dan 2 puntos a una pareja y a la otra 1... lo pueden hacer todas las veces que quieren... pero solamente una vez por review... porque yo conozco a 3 que pondrian 100 puntos ¬¬...


	4. las pruebas

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ los personajes _no me pertecen_ le pertenecen a Asa Higuchi-san... xD

_**NOTA:**_ (N/a) me es mas facil... hacer Scripts... pero si les molestan me dicen... y yo lo cambio...

_**PAIRS:**_ -AbexMihashi... la mas obvia no xD

-TajimaxHanai... esta va ser de la que mas haya... es que me gusta...

-IzumixHamada... obviamente... es que estos dos...

-MizutanixSakaeguchi... me vi un video de estos... y me encantaron como pair... el del pastel xD

-KanouxRuri... tenia que haber algo mas que el yaoi no? ¬¬ aunque para esta faltara...

-Chiyo-chan, Oki-san, Nishihiro-san y Suyama-san... habra un cuarteto xD y estoy pensando en una nueva pair...

texto normal ...

_pensamientos _... para que el trio dinamico no se queje xD

ahora que lo pienso... o mejor dicho escribo... siempre pongo lo mismo xD

ABE: y asi van las votaciones...

HamaIzu: 7

TajiHanai: 4

MizuSaka: 3

AbeMiha: 2

NishiChiyo: 1

OkiChiyo: 1

MOMOE: saben que pueden votar cuantas veces quieran... que este recien es el principio...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

OKI: la prueba es... que tienes que... bueno tu ya sabes... con sakaeguchi durante 5 minutos...

MIZUTANI y SAKAEGUCHI: QUE!?

OKI: lo que escucharon... mizu tendra que estar con sakaeguchi durante 5 minutos, pero no se preocupen, pueden ir a la sala de al lado asi no sienten verguenza...

HANAI: _a oki le encanta molestar a mizutani_ venga! va ser divertido...

SAKAEGUCHI: p-p-pero... -mizutani le agarra la mano- mizutani... tu...

MIZUTANI: queramos o no... nosotros... -se van con sakaeguchi a la habitacion de al lado-

En la Habitacion...

MIZUTANI: sa-sa-sakaeguchi... l-lo siento... fue cosa de oki... es que a el le gusta molestarme...

SAKAEGUCHI: esta bien... _en realidad nose porque... pero me alegra la prueba de oki..._

MIZUTANI: s-sakaeguchi... -se le acerca y el nombrado queda entre la pared y mizutani- estas seguro?

SAKAEGUCHI: s-si... -mizutani le quita la camisa- aunque yo no quiero ser el unico que se quede sin camisa... -mizutani comienza a besarle el cuello y sakaeguchi comienza a sacarle la camisa- mi-mi-mizutani...

-el recien nombrado va besando desde el cuello hasta llegar a los labios-

MIZUTANI: _no me lo puedo creer! estoy besando a sakaeguchi_ -lo agarra de la cintura y quedan en el piso uno arriba de otro- s-s-saka-eguchi... estas seguro?

SAKAEGUCHI: s-si...

En la Habitacion de Todos...

OKI: jo.... yo queria ver lo que hacia mizu con saka!... que injusticia...

ABE: oki... te diria que te has pasado... pero hay que admitir que ha estado dievrtida la prenda que les has puesto... _pobre sakaeguchi... tener que hacer la prenda que a "idiot left" (N/a: abe, suele llamarlo asi a mizu, ya saben por lo del partido de mihoshi y por otras cosas, la traduccion es "izquierda idiota" pero es mas diver en ingles) le pusieron..._

Volviendo a la Habitacion...

SAKAEGUCHI: wa! eso fue genial mizutani!... _no sabia que habia tantas formas de besar a alguien..._

MIZUTANI: _tengo que preguntarselo, es mi oportunidad!_ dime... a ti te gusta alguien... sakaeguchi?

SAKAEGUCHI: _que hago? que hago? no puedo decirle... que me siento atraido por el... p-p-pero si no se lo digo, luego me arrepentire... pero si se lo digo, lo perdere como amigo..._ e-e-es... que yo... -mira para el costado-

MIZUTANI: no tienes porque ocultarmelo... _por favor! aunque no sea yo... necesito saberlo..._

SAKAEGUCHI: -lo mira- me gusta... _di algo! cualquier cosa!_ abe... y a ti mizutani?

MIZUTANI: _abe... le gusta abe..._ a mi... me gusta... _no puedo decircelo!... y menos ahora que se que no me corresponde..._ me gusta... una persona... que no me corresponde... y decir su nombre, me hace...

SAKAEGUCHI: esta bien... lo comprendo... espero que algun dia, si lo haga...

MIZUTANI: saka...egu...chi... -comienza a llorar y el recien nombrado lo abraza- _que algun dia, me quiera? yo sabia que eso era imposible... pero nunca pense que... nunca pense que lo perderia antes de intentarlo, ahora ya es imposible_

SAKAEGUCHI: _que me gusta abe?, si se entera de seguro me mata, pero lo mio no es comparable a lo suyo... que este llorando demuestra que realmente queria mucho a esa persona... si fuera yo... si hubiera sido yo... hubiese sido tan feliz..._

MIZUTANI: como... como hare ahora para mirarle a los ojos...? cada vez que lo haga, recordare que no me quiere a mi...

En la Habitacion donde estan Todos...

NISHIHIRO: hasta que sakaeguchi no venga.. no podemos seguir... ya que el le tiene que hacer la pregunta a abe...

ABE: no importa... me saltan y pasamos a mihashi... alguna objecion?

SUYAMA: eso es trampa abe... pero bueno...

ABE: ok, mihashi verdad o consecuencia?

MIHASHI: v-verdad...

ABE: pues... dime mihashi tu alguna vez te has enamorado de alguien?

MIHASHI: mmm... una vez... cuando e-era pequeño... pero e-era el amor de niño... de pr-primaria...

SUYAMA: _el tipico-amor-de-niño-de-primaria... me pregunto de quien se habra enamorado...?_

HAMADA: oh no! si izumi me tiene que decir a mi la prueba me pondra una super-dificil... -cambia de lugar y el se queda al lado de mihashi- muy bien.... continuemos...

IZUMI. eh? si hamada se ha movido... yo tambien quiero! ademas tengo ganas de preguntarle algo a tajima... -se pone entre hamada y tajima- ya esta, ahora si continuemos...

MIHASHI: verdad o consecuencia hama-chan?

HAMADA: _despues de la prueba que le toca a mizutani me da miedo elegir consecuencia, aunque mihashi no creo que elija nada loco..._ elijo verdad...

MIHASHI: ok, hama-chan... c-como no se me ocurre nada... te h-hare la misma pregunta que m-me hizo a-abe-kun... a-a t-ti te gusta a-alguien y d-d-desde hace cuanto?

HAMADA: mmm... pues si... desde hace unos 3 o 4 años mas o menos...

TODOS: ehh!?

IZUMI: q-quien... es?

HAMADA: ahora se quedan con la intriga... yo solo puedo responder a una pregunta...

OKI: hamada-san... que... que cruel...

HAMADA: bueno a ver... izumi-chan, verdad o consecuencia...?

IZUMI: _es obvio que elijire..._ consecuencia _pero que he dicho!?_

TODOS: ohh!

HAMADA: ok... a ver... si oki le puso una prueba asi a mizutani... entonces yo elijo... que te tendras que disfrazar de... enfermera...

IZUMI: QUE?! y de donde sacare eso?!

SUYAMA: de la sala de teatro...

IZUMI. ustedes quieren verme asi, verdad?

TODOS: si... es que nos hace ilusion... jeje

IZUMI: hamada... un dia de estos me las pagaras...

HAMADA: bueno, cuando vallas a la lavanderia me mandas la cuenta y yo la pago

IZUMI: -le pega una patada- baka! -y se va para la sala de teatro-

NISHIHIRO: hamada-san... eso ha sido cruel...

HAMADA: pero es que me hacia ilu... ademas... oki, suyama y nishihiro... si ustedes tuvieran la oportunidad de ver a chiyo-chan vestida asi... no lo aprovecharian?

OKI, NISHIHIRO y SUYAMA: -imaginandose a shinooka vestida asi- wa!!! kawaii!! se veria bellisima!

ABE: alguien tiene una camara? para poder grabar a izumi cuando entre...

TAJIMA. yo! yo tengo una! toma abe... -le da la camara y abe apunta hacia la puerta-

HANAI: ya que estabas, tendrias que haberle dicho que se maquillase...

HAMADA: es verdad... no lo habia pensado! -se abre la puerta y entra izumi-

IZUMI: espero que esten felices... -entra vestido con un traje rosa y bastante ajustado, con mangas cortas y la falda con un corte al costado-

TAJIMA: izumi... que guapo estas... no me importaria lecionarme si tu me vas a cuidar jeje... -todos se rien-

IZUMI: -sonrojado- muy gracioso tajima! si a ti te hubiesen vestido asi... no dirias lo mismo...

HAMADA: _i-i-izumi-chan... es-esta... t-tan mono vestido asi..._ agradece que aqui hay gente... si no, tu ahora serias mio -todos otra vez empiezan a reirse-

IZUMI: _"seria de el"? a que se refiere... y porque... porque no me mira al rostro? y esta sonrojado... es por mi? no! vuelve a la realidad, eso jams sera posible..._ ahora me toca a mi verdad?... -se sienta al lado de hamada- bueno tajima... verdad o consecuencia?

TAJIMA: si elijo consecuencia puedo irme con izumi a hacer... bueno... ustedes ya saben...

SUYAMA: tajima pervertido!

OKI: tajima... no digas esas cosas...

TAJIMA: pero si lo unico que quiero hacer es... -agarra a izumi de la cintura y lo atrae hacia el- solo quiero estar con izumi...

NISHIHIRO: t-tajima... que aqui hay personas presentes... no digas locuras...

HAMADA: tajima suelta a izumi-chan! -agarra a izumi y lo tira hacia el-

IZUMI: -sonrojado- h-h-hamada...

HAMADA: que le arruinaras su traje... y despues hay que devolverlo... -.-

IZUMI: 0.0... -le pega una patada a hamada- HAMADA BAKA!

TAJIMA: era broma... a mi no me gusta izumi... elijo consecuencia!

IZUMI: mmm... tajima el otro dia dijiste que nunca habias besado a alguien... asi que, que te parece ahora recibir tu primer beso...?

HANAI: _je, quien sera el pobre que le toque besar a tajima_

TAJIMA: eso seria genial! a quien? a quien tengo que besar izumi?

IZUMI: a.... -mira a todos los presentes- a... hanai...

HANAI y TAJIMA: QUE?! -ambos se miran-

TAJIMA: _guau! tengo que besar a hanai!_ h-h-hanai... nosotros...

HANAI: porque yo?!

NISHIHIRO: esto cada vez se vuelve mas emocionante...

HANAI: muy gracioso nishihiro... _venga hanai! tu puedes solo es darle un beso a tajima y listo..._ abe como me entere de que estas grabando, mueres ¬¬

ABE: como puedes pensar eso de mi... yo nunca haria eso _es verdad... ahora lo esta grabando oki..._

HANAI: por eso lo digo... -mira a tajima y suspira- ok... vamos alla...

HAMADA: OH NO! me muero de sed... me voy a comprar un refresco... ustedes sigan -sale de la habitacion y se va-

ABE: oye izumi... ahora que lo pienso, yo tambien tengo sed... me comprarias un jugo? _vamos izumi... yo se que te quieres ir con hamada_

IZUMI: que? pero... _aunque es una buena oportunidad para ir con hamada... no, que digo! lo hago por el refresco de abe y nada mas..._ ok -se va hacia donde habia ido hamada-

Con el recien nombrado...

HAMADA: wa! que sed... -comienza a tomar su refresco-

IZUMI: hamada... mira que con todas las maquinas que habia... vienes a elegir la misma que yo...

HAMADA: ¬¬ pero si eres tu quien ha venido hacia aqui... -mira a izumi- joder izumi-chan! porque te tienes que ver tan bien vestido asi?

IZUMI: entonces no me mires... _aunque ahora que lo pienso..._ -se acerca a hamada- hamada-kun... -se pone de puntas y le rodea el cuello con los brazos- tu... tu me quieres?

HAMADA: -sonrojado- eh? _q-q-que... es lo que hace?_ -izumi comienza a hacercarse para besarlo-

En una de las aulas del cole...

MIZUTANI: -se acerca a la ventana y ve la escena- hasta izumi... hasta el pudo... y con un sempai...

SAKAEGUCHI: vamos mizutani animate! ademas... verte asi... me deprime...

MIZUTANI: -se seca las lagrimas- no te preocupes... yo... no volvere a molestarte...

SAKAEGUCHI: n-no! no he querido decir eso!

Otra vez fuera...

IZUMI: -lo suelta- baka! como si yo haria algo contigo... -mira hacia el costado indiferente-

HAMADA: entonces no te armes esos numeritos...

IZUMI: si, si como digas... -va a la maquina para comprar el refresco- olvide que mi cartera esta en la mochila...

HAMADA: quien es ahora el baka?... izumi-chan-baka... -se acerca hacia donde estaba el nombrado y pone dinero en la maquina-

IZUMI: si me seguis agregando apodos, al final no te alcanzaria el dia para llamarme... h-a-m-a-d-a-s-e-m-p-a-i.... y no pienso devolverte ni un centavo asi que lo haces porque quieres...

HAMADA: ya lo se... i-z-u-m-i-k-o-u-h-a-i... -le da el refresco y comienza a caminar hacia la habitacion, mientras izumi le sigue-

IZUMI: _tiene razon, soy un baka... porque cada vez que hablo con el, no hago mas que discutir? porque no puedo hablarle como hago con tajima o mihashi? porque con el... porque con el... me siento asi?_ -llegan a la habitacion donde estaban todos y antes de abrir...- mizutani y sakaeguchi!

HAMADA: eh? ya han terminado...?, pues si que han tardado... -ve a mizutani- eh? mizutani... te encuentras bien?

MIZUTANI: eh? claro, claro! estoy perfecto! -abre la puerta y entra- tanto tiem... -ve a tajima y a hanai besarse- eh? pero que... sucede aqui?

HANAI: -se separa de tajima- es culpa de izumi! el nos obligo! -mientras iban entrando los otros 3-

SAKAEGUCHI: i-i-i-zumi... porque estas vestido asi?

IZUMI: -mira a hamada- por culpa de este! -lo señala mientras se sienta nuevamente en su sitio-

HANAI: _no me lo puedo creer... he besado a tajima!_ suyama... verdad o consecuencia?

SUYAMA: mmm... verdad...

HANAI: mmm... alguna vez has... salido con alguna chica?

SUYAMA: si... pero no dure mucho con ella -todos se rien- pero bueno que se le va a hacer... verdad o consecuencia nishi?

NISHIHIRO: verdad!

SUYAMA: cuantas novias has tenido?

NISHIHIRO: mmm... creo que... 4...

TODOS: ooohhh!

NISHIHIRO: no es para tanto n_n... oki te queda a ti...

OKI: yo elijo verdad... no me arriesgare a hacer alguna locura...

NISHIHIRO: oki... tu alguna vez te has sentido atraido por alguien de tu mismo sexo?

TODOS: ohhh! que pregunta mas diver!

OKI: mmm... bueno... -se sonroja- s-s-si...

TODOS: oohh! que fuerte me parece!!

OKI: p-p-pero... no es para tanto... -mira el reloj- eh?! ya son las 5! tendriamos que estar durmiendo...

HANAI: es verdad... bueno cada uno a acostarse otra vez... -todos vuelven a acostarse-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

bueno mas largo no podia ser!!

recuerden que puedes seguir votando... ahh... y se me ocurrio, despues de leer algunas cosas, la pareja de OkiNishi... es que la he escuchado varias veces... asi que ustedes diganme que piensan... ahora con los reviews!

**_Milku:_** gracias! me alegro de que te haya gustado! este fue uno de los primeros fics de oofuri n_n, a mi tambien me encanta el HanaTaji!

**_Vale-kun:_** ya la he seguido ¬¬, lo gracioso es que vives en mi misma casa, y nunca has visto los borradores xD, lo que mas gracia me hace, es responderte! si tas al lado mio xD

**Lamento:** me encanto tu review como me pude reir! por lo que parece el HmaIzu, va de primera... asi que capaz que sean ellos los primeros...

**_Ryo-san:_** ya mucho youtube no? xD ya vamos de 5/5 jaja, aqui la he seguido... y larga asi despues no dices que yo hago los fics cortos ¬¬, a ver si esta les gusta y no me dices ams... hazlo mas largo...

**_Peque-chan:_** a que si... pobre saka... bueno en este capi es uno de los que mas aparecen... y tus 100 puntos quiero saber a quien se lo pones xD, para a votar calmada no como siempre xD

**_Ga-san:_** cuanto tiempo! es verdad! no te he esperado para el capi 2... pobrecita xD, bueno aqui ya esta larga y larga y... pues... larga... el fic me esta quedando de raro... como siempre xD

**_Mina-chan:_** pues claro cari! pon los puntos que quieras... peque-chan se dedicara a poner puntos a todo el mundo xD, asi que tu vota como quieras! n_n

**_x_x_Kuroyume:_** perdon por hacerte esperar tanto... es que la parte de MizuSka la tenia pero no sabia como ponerla... asi que le puse eso xD, por como vamos por lo que parece los primeros seran HamaIzu y eso a ti te gusta n_n

_**Lamento:**_ anda 2 veces! xD bueno aqui ta el capi, perdon por hacer esperar tanto... es que no estaba inspirada... tengo la historia desde hace un monton pero la parte de MizuSaka, me volvia loca asi que le puse eso y listo xD

y ya saben... sigan votando asi me es mas facil hacer el fic xD...


	5. problemas

L-l-l-lo siento muchisimo! es que ultimamente no me había podido conectar.. y me habial cofolvidacof... lo siento muchisimo... de verdad!

muchas gracias por esperar... si quieren pegarme o algo... dudo que puedan hacerlo porque estoy al otro lado del monitor xD, va ahora en serio... nose si se los he dicho pero, Lo siento mucho! bueno ahora la historia...

* * *

El profesor no dejaba de hablar sobre logaritmo de... ¿De qué?, no le estaba oyendo por lo tanto no se enteraba de nada. Su mente en lo único que pensaba era en lo que había sucedido hacía unos días... y por mucho que le hablasen, contestaba que sí pero no sabía ni lo que le preguntaban.

En ese momento sonó el timbre dando por finalizada la hora. Ya era hora de que tocase, últimamente las clases se le hacían eternas.

Como si su capitán le hubiese leído la mente se acercó a él y le preguntó:

-Mizutani... ¿Te sientes bien?

-¿Yo? Yo estoy perfectamente... no me sucede nada... -decía con una falsa sonrisa

-Es extraño -decía Abe mientras interrumpía la conversación- pero Yutto también esta así... ¿Por que será?

-_Es Abe... es Abe quien le gusta... es por el, que mi Sakaeguchi no me corresponde...-_

-Fumiki-kun.... -que en ese momento había oído el comentario de Abe y había decidido unirse a la conversación. Sabía que al ser la manager del equipo debía de saber y entender todo lo que sucedía entre ellos- ¿Es por Yutto-kun que estas así...?

-Wow, Shinooka... así que al final le has hecho caso a Momo-kan y has decidido llamarnos por nuestros nombres -ella bajo la cabeza en señal afirmativa

-¿T-tu... me comprendes verdad... Shinooka-chan?

-Abe... ven deja a Shinooka con Mizutani... -él recién nombrado hizo caso sin protestar. Decidieron alejarse un poco- ¿Qué le sucederá a Mizutani...?

-Creo que tiene que ver con Yutto...

-¿Con Sakaeguchi?... pero él jamas haría nada para lastimar a alguien y menos a Mizutani... y aunque lo hubiera hecho, ¿Qué es tan malo para dejarlo así?

-Debe haber sido algo relacionado con la prueba de Oki...

-Oye Abe, se que esto sonará muy loco pero estaba pensando... -se acercó a él para poder hablar bajito- ¿Crees qué a Mizutani le gusta Sakaeguchi?

-Hanai no digas locuras, además si fuese verdad no crees que hubiese habido pruebas y... -de repente, como si fuese un rayo, comenzó a recordar varios momentos que él podría considerar "pruebas" pero él último que recordaba había sucedido más o menos hacia una semana atrás.

Recordaba que habían llegado temprano porque la entrenadora les había amenazado que si volvían a llegar tarde, se enterarían. Y ellos no querían enterarse.

-Creo que Momo-kan vendrá dentro de 1 hora...

-Entonces... ¿Qué vamos a hacer hasta entonces?... Abe, me aburro...

-Pues cómprate un burro.

-Muy gracioso... pero es que... -antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, Mizutani entró en el campo

-¡Chuse! -saluda Abe

-¡Chuse! - le saluda en su tan natural felicidad, gira un poco la cabeza para ver a Sakaeguchi- S-s-saka-egu-chi... -se sonroja y baja la mirada- c-c-chuse...

-C-c-chuse... -le devuelve el nombrado

De repente, Hanai le volvió a la realidad preguntándole si le sucedía algo. Pero en vez de responder, se cogió la cabeza con las dos manos, ¿cómo es qué no se había dado cuenta?

-Ahora que lo pienso... Yutto se sonrojaba cuando hablabamos de Mizutani... y este no se quedaba atrás en cuanto a sonrojarse...

-Por cierto Abe... ¿Cómo es que puedes hablar de Sakeguchi con tanta confianza?-

-Es por lo que nos dijo Momo-kan hace unos días... ¿No lo recuerdas?

-Mmm... creo que sí... -y comienza a recordar... era imposible olvidar los regaños, o lo que se supone que fuesen, de su entrenadora

-¡Oigan! -gritó para que todos le oyesen- ya nos conocemos desde hace varios meses... así que he pensado, y ¿Por qué no se llaman por sus nombres...?

-¿¡Nuestros nombres!?

-Oye Abe... -le agarra de la manga Sakaeguchi- entonces ¿Cómo quieres que te diga... Takaya, Taka como te dice tu madre, o... ?

-Dejalo en Takaya... como Motoki-san... entonces tu seras Yutto...

-A mi me gusta decirle a Mizutani, Mizu... aunque te podría llamar Fumiki... -se rie, Oki

-Empieza con Mizu... y luego cambialo por Fumiki... es que sino parece que fueses mi madre

-Oye Sakaeguchi... -interrumpe Izumi- ¿Puedo decirte Saka...?

-Claro... entonces Nishihiro... tu puedes ser Nishi...

-¡Eso mola...! ahora nuestro Nishihiro sera Nishi... -dice Suyama mientras le da un codazo

-Chiyo-chan... ¿Por qué tú no los llamas por su nombre? -le pregunta sonriendo, Momoe

-¿Por su nombre...? pues claro ¡no hay problema!

- Oye Oki... -Suyama le pregunta- ¿Tu nombre es Kazutoshi verdad? puedo llamarte Kazu... es que me mola eso de llamar a las personas por una abreviación...

-Pues claro!

Abe le devuelve a la realidad luego de darle un golpe con la mano en la cabeza.

-¡Abe, seras!... pero igual... ahora hay que centrarse en animar a Mizutani... -oyen un ruido de una silla y ambos se giran viendo como la persona de la que tanto estaban hablando salía de clase-

-¿Pero qué...?

-Ha ido a aclarar su mente -sonríe Shinooka- espero que así se de cuenta...

Comenzó a caminar sin ningún rumbo fijo, sin importarle si se chocaba con alguien o no... gracias a su compañera se había dado cuenta de muchas cosas, pero por mucho que ella le intentaba animar, lo único que lograba era deprimirle más. No le culpaba, sabía que lo hacía con la mejor intención del mundo, el problema no era ella sino él...

-_Ya da igual... a él no le importo... ¿que haré ahora?.... _-sigue caminando y un grito le saca de sus pensamientos

-¡M-I-Z-U-T-A-N-I-! -gritaba Tajima animado, como de costumbre- ¿Me has oído?

-Como para no oírte, Tajima -Hamada le da un golpe con el puño en la cabeza

-T-Tajima-kun... ¿Estas bien? -pregunta, Mihashi

-Pero si a él no le afecta nada... aunque lo pise un camión él sigue caminando... -bromea Mizutani que se había apoyado en la ventana que daba al pasillo

-¡Jaja! es que yo soy Super-Tajima!... muajajaja...

Mientras sus compañeros estaban riéndose de la tontería que acababan de oir, Izumi miraba a su ex-senpai, ajeno a todo lo que ocurría en ese momento

-¿_Por qué? ¿Por qué yo... no puedo... actuar así con él?... será que en realidad... yo no siento nada por él y..._ -se levanta de su asiento y diciendo lo que primero se le viene a la cabeza, que fue un _"lo siento pero... tengo que ver a Suyama..." _salió por la puerta no sin antes escuchar a Hamada protestar

-¡Izumi-chan! ¿Nos abandonaras aquí? que cruel eres...

-A ti te da igual... -se va del salón y al igual que hacia un momentos Mizutani comienza a caminar sin rumbo

-Izumi-kun... últimamente esta actuando... muy extraño... -decía Mihashi mientras observaba la puerta por la cual su compañero se había marchado

-¡Es normal! -interrumpía el miembro más bajito del equipo- es que Izumi esta enamorado... y cuando uno esta enamorado siempre actúa de manera idiota...

-Wow Tajima... tu si que sabes de eso -menciona Hamada mientras le da una palmada en el hombro- se da cuenta de que te has hecho mayor...

-Izumi... _él... es igual que yo, _lo siento chicos... yo también tengo que ver a Suyama -les saluda y sale corriendo por el mismo lugar por donde se había ido Izumi

-¿¡EH!? Mizutani también nos abandona... ahora podremos hablar de cosas de hombres...

-"¿Cosas de Hombres?" -repiten al unísono Hamada y Mihashi

-Si... como por ejemplo... la última vez que lo hicie... -en ese momento Hamada le tapa la boca

-¡Tajima!

Mientras su compañeros estaban "hablando de cosas de hombres", Mizutani intentaba alcanzar a Izumi

-¡Izumi, espera!

-¿Mizutani?

-Oye Izumi...¿ es verdad lo que ha dicho Tajima?

-¿Qué ha dicho esta vez?

-Que tu estabas enamorado...

-¿Eh? maldito Tajima... él y sus ideas...

-¿Es mentira? yo pensaba que era verdad... es que tu y Hamada-san, parecen pareja al verlos, por eso pensaba que tu estabas enamorado de él...

-¿Q-qué? Mizutani no digas tonterías... Hamada y yo... sería una completa tontería...

-Bueno... mejor... porque sino estarías muy deprimido, ya sabes que Hamada-san comenzó a salir con... mmm... bueno, esa chica del club de porristas, la chica más alta.

-¿Qué Hamada ha...? -antes de terminar la frase, prefirió guardarsela para luego pegarle unos gritos a su senpai... ya se enteraría... ¿Cómo se atrevía a hacerle eso?

Al mismo tiempo que los dos jugadores seguían caminando y charlando. En la clase 2 se encontraban Sakaeguchi y Suyama, él primero en un estado de depresión que nunca se lo había visto y el segundo intentando saber que era lo que le sucedía... no era normal ver a su compañero así...

-Saka... estas muy distraído últimamente... ¿Te ocurre algo?

-¿A mi?... que va... si estoy super feliz...

-Es por eso que te lo pregunto. Desde la prenda que les puso Oki... ¿No será qué paso algo que no me has contado...? ¿Sucedió algo con Mizu?

-¿Con... Mizutani...? -agacha la mirada- No sucedió nada... y nunca sucederá.

-Oye Saka... ¿Qué es lo que tu sientes hacia él? -fue directo al grano... no hacía falta irse con rodeos en ese momento. El recién nombrado suspiró pero aún así decidió responder.

-Yo... no lo se... es que cuando le veo, mi corazón late más fuerte... y me sonrojo y no puedo evitarlo... y además ni siquiera puedo hablar con el porque no me salen las palabras... y no sé porque me salen tantas "Y"

-Eso es que te gustan las "Y"... ¡Ah! y que estas enamorado de Mizu y no quieres admitirlo...~

Ambos estaban pendientes de la conversación que ni siquieran vieron que Izumi y Mizutani estaban pasando por ahí en ese mismo momento.

-¡Pero él no siente lo mismo!... -se le escapa una que otra lágrima, por lo que Suyama pone su mano en su hombro en señal de que se calme- él... él... ni siquiera sabe lo que siento, y yo... ¡yo ni siquiera soy capaz de decírselo!... mientras más tiempo pasa... yo... yo le quiero más...

-Entonces no debes rendirte, ¡pelea por lo que quieres! Si realmente quieres a Mizu pues demuéstraselo. -pero esas palabras no habían sido escuchadas por el recién nombrado porque había salido del lugar lo más rápido posible. No podía ver a _Su_ Sakaeguchi en ese estado... y menos por culpa de Abe.

-E-espera Mizutani ¿Sucede algo?

-Nada...

-Claro... y quieres que yo me lo crea después de verte en ese estado ¿Verdad?

-Bueno es que...

-Y entonces le dijo que no porque no entendía el problema y el profesor le dijo que debería de aplicarse más. -sentenciaba Nishihiro mientras daba un pequeño golpe a la mesa

-En parte tiene razón, pero tampoco es para decírselo así... yo si fuese profesor no actuaría así -mencionaba Oki imitando el gesto de su compañero- Pero es que él... -mira hacia el pasillo y ve a Izumi y a Mizutani pasar- Oye, Nishi... ¿has visto a Mizutani? Parecía que le hubiesen golpeado...

-¿Que le habrá sucedido...?

Pero antes de terminar la frase, un grito de _"¿Lo dices en serio, Mizutani? Entonces la persona que te rechazó fue..."_ Pero antes de que terminase la frase, el recién nombrado le tapo la boca.

-Izumi... que todo el mundo se va a enterar... además dentro de un rato empiezan las prácticas y... no quiero que nadie lo sepa...

-Vale~ confía en mi...

Se dirigieron al campo, no si antes cambiarse... no sabían porque pero ese día la mayoría estaba perdida en sus pensamientos y lo único que hicieron fue estorbarse entre ellos. Momoe ya harta de tanto desastre...

-Bueno, hoy todos han hecho un desastre de práctica... Y espero por su bien que la próxima sea mejor, porque si no se van a enterar... Así que ahora ¡Ya pueden irse a cambiar!

-¡SÍ!

Fue el último grito del día. Todos se dirigieron a los vestuarios y se cambiaron rápidamente, querían irse lo más pronto posible a sus casas. Por fin se había acabado el día, todas las clases, todas las prácticas... todo. Se terminaron de cambiar y lo único que podía arruinar ese día sería una lluvia...y por su mala suerte, en ese día... justo tenía que llover.

-Jolines... justo hoy que me dejo el paraguas en casa... -se lamentaba Izumi mientras se apoyaba en la puerta de la salida mirando la lluvia caer

-¡Eh! Izumi-chan, ¿Qué haces aún aquí? -le miro mientras se ponía a su lado

-Hamada, esa pregunta te la debería de hacer yo -decía mientras dirigía su mirada hacia otro lado

-No seas cruel... -pero antes de seguir con la frase observó que su compañero no tenía paraguas y comenzó a reirse- n-no me lo puedo creer, Izumi-chan te has dejado el paraguas en casa, jaja

-¡Ya te vale! -intentaba defenderse dándole una patada, pero por su mala suerte, en vez de darle a Hamada, golpeó la puerta – joder...

Se sentó en el suelo, ese golpe había sido más fuerte de lo que parecía. Además estaba lloviendo... pero lo que más le dolía era que Hamada había aceptado a esa chica... sí definitivamente el mejor día de su vida

-¿Izumi estas bien? -se agachó para intentar ver si él otro estaba bien- ¿Te duele? ¿Estas mareado? ¿Quieres que te lleve a la enfermería? ¿O para casa? o... -pero antes de terminar la frase, Izumi le tapo la boca.

-Si estoy perfectamente, en mi vida he estado mejor que hoy -con un tono claramente sarcástico- y no... no me duele, oye ¿Qué es eso que tienes al lado del hombro? Ah, es un hada pero que mona~. A la enfermería no iré, tengo que ir al hospital y no a cualquiera sino a uno militar que sera mi próxima casa, ¿Qué mejor que ahí?

-Ya te val ¿No? Además que me preocupo por ti... a la próxima te dejaré tirado por ahí...

-Ok... lo siento... me he pasado un poco... -intentó levantarse pero antes de subir más de medio metro se cayo y su compañero lo cogó, quedando ambos a una distancia terriblemente corta- … yo...

Ambos se miraron y el sonrojo subió a ambas mejillas mientras volvían a la posición anterior mirando cada uno para un lado diferente

-Esto... Izumi-chan ¿Necesitas que te ayude para llegar a tu casa? -el recién nombrado suspiró, sabía que él solo no llegaría a ninguna parte

-Esta bien... pero yo no tengo paraguas y casi no puedo caminar...

-No te preocupes por eso, Hamada-sama lo ha pensado... yo te llevó sobre mi espalda y tu llevas el paraguas y así ninguno de los dos nos mojamos.

-¿Eso lo has pensado tú? Mentiroso... ¿A quién le robaste la idea? -decía en un tono burlesco mientras su compañero se levantaba y le tendía una mano para levantarle

-Que gracioso~ además que te ayudo.

Y tal y como había dicho el rubio, lo hicieron, aunque era algo vergonzoso cuando pensaban en lo que estaban haciendo. El mayor se rió acordándose cuando tenía que llevar a Mihashi a su casa después de haberse lastimado. Mientras su compañero no solo se notaba que estaba nervioso, aparte de que sus mejillas no le ayudaban para nada ese día.

-Ahora que lo pienso... ¿Tus padres no se enfadaran si llegas tarde a casa, Hamada?

-¿Mis padres? Que va~ pero si mis padres no viven en mi casa

-Ah, ya veo... ¿Eh? ¿¡Tus padres no viven contigo!?

-No, yo vivo solo... pensaba que lo sabías.

-¿Crees que si lo hubiese sabido te estaría preguntando?

-No te enfades Izumi-chan... que además de que te llevo sin cobrarte nada.

-¿Ahora eres taxista?

-¿Por qué estas enfadado? Yo no te he hecho nada que conste

-Da igual... paso de ti.

Hamada giró un poco la cabeza para intentar ver a su compañero pero no lo logró así que volvió su cabeza para delante. Mientras tanto el más pequeño miraba hacia delante pero sin prestarle atención a nada. Odiaba sentirse así y los que más odiaba era sentirse así por culpa de su senpai. Odiaba admitirlo pero él le gustaba, lo sabía desde que lo había conocido hacía unos años pero no lo podía admitir. Prefería que pasara de él y no que le rechazase.

Suspiró, no entendía porque pero cada vez que ambos tenían una conversación, siempre terminaba siendo borde con su compañero y aunque nunca le había pedido disculpas siempre se sentía fatal por eso.

Antes de seguir criticándole o, mejor dicho, criticándose a si mismo, sintió algo mojado en la cabeza.

-Izumi-chan que has movido el paraguas.

Se sintió idiota... no solo era llevado por su compañero sino que ahora por su culpa se habían mojado. Se sentía más que idiota...

-Yo...

-No importa. Sabes mi casa esta a una calle. Podemos ir primero ahí, te prestó algo de ropa y luego te puedo llevar a casa. Además el tiempo esta empeorando.

-Me sorprende que seas tan maduro "senpai"

-Tomare eso como un sí, enano molesto.

No les tomó ni cinco minutos llegar a su casa. Hamada no había mentido, era solo una calle. Lo que le costó fue subir las escaleras y abrir la puerta, el resto ya era más fácil.

-Puedo caminar solo, así que puedes dejarme –decía mientras intentaba ponerse en pie sujetado a una mesa que había cerca de la entrada.

El mayor le dedicó una sonrisa y se fue a buscar la ropa. Mientras tanto, al darse cuenta de que mucho no podía caminar, optó por sentarse en la silla que había al lado de la mesa y comenzar a mirar la casa, o al menos lo que podía ver. No era gran cosa, pero para un adolescente que vivía sólo, era perfecta. Tenía varios cuadros con fotos de pequeño, en varias de ellas reconoció a Mihashi, a la prima de Mihashi, al pitcher de Mihoshi junto a Hamada. Siguió mirando fotos y vió en uno de ellos cuando estaban en el otro instituto... que recuerdos le traían. Pero antes de seguir examinando la casa, la voz del rubio lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Izumi-chan creo que esto te entrará -le decía mientras le tiraba unos pantalones y una camisa.

-Gracias... ¿Podrías llamar a mi madre y decirle que voy a tardar en volver a casa?

-Claro.

Mientras Izumi se iba a cambiar al baño, cogiéndose de lo que primero encontraba. Hamada cogió el móvil y llamó a la casa de su Kouhai.

-Casa de los Izumi, dígame

-¡Izumi-san! Buenos días, soy yo Hamada

-¿Hamada-kun? Tanto tiempo... ¿Qué tal el colegio? ¿Ya tienes novia? ¿Y el brazo?

-Muy bien por suerte... Y se podría decir que si... aun no lo se si somos novios, jaja -del otro lado del auricular se sintió una risa- He ido al médico y me ha dicho que si espero un mes más... mi brazo ya estará en condiciones para jugar, aunque no debo excederme.

-Que alegría, me siento muy feliz por ti.

-Muchas gracias, ¿Y usted?

-Yo aquí viviendo mi tranquila vida, y no me quejo realmente me agrada... aunque no se porque Kousuke aún no ha vuelto a casa...

-¡Ah! Era eso el motivo por el que la llame... es que Izumi se lastimó la pierna así que ahora esta en mi casa pero no se preocupe él esta bien.

-¿De en serio? Menos mal que esta bien... espero que no te cause muchas molestias. Es que además ahora su padre no esta y hasta que él no llegue no podremos ir a recogerlo, es que con la lluvia que hay...

-No se preocupe, Izumi no me molestará. Puede quedarse aquí hasta que se ponga bien.

Antes de que pudieran continuar la charla, el motivo por el cual estaban hablando entra en el salón, cogió el móvil y con un_ "Estoy bien mamá, no me he muerto... te veré luego"_ le colgó.

-Hamada... nosotros tenemos que hablar...

-¿Tu hablar?... _esto es malo..._

Mientras tanto en la casa de los Sakaeguchi

-Yutto... ¿Qué sucede? estas muy extraño... -preguntaba consternada su hermana

-¿A mi?... nada... estoy perfecto... -se recostó sobre la silla mientras miraba el plato de comida

-¡Yutto, no mientas! que mal nii-san... mira que no confiar en tu familia... -decía el hermano más pequeño, en el mismo estado que su hermana mayor

-No pasa nada... es que no tengo hambre, es solo eso...

-¡Ya se! ¡estas enamorado! ¿A qué si?

-¿¡Ehh!?

-Y-u-t-t-o-e-s-t-a-e-n-a-m-o-r-a-d-o...

-¡No es verdad!

-¿Y de quién? Si se puede saber...

-De nadie... no me gusta nadie onne-chan -decía mientras sacudía la cabeza sonrojado

-Mmm... me pregunto quién será...

-¡Onne-chan! Ya no tengo hambre... me voy a dormir...

Se levantó de la mesa y se fue a su cuarto oyendo a su hermana gritándole _"Pero no te enfades Yutto, que sabes que es en broma, jaja". _Pero no le oyó porque se metió a su habitación y se tiró en la cama intentando pensar en algo que no fuese lo que acababa de oír. Pero el disgusto no le duro tanto porque su móvil comenzó a sonar. Con pereza acercó su mano hasta él, lo cogió y respondió sin ver el número.

-Aquí, Sakaeguchi... dígame

-Así que ahora vas de persona libre que ni siquiera ve quien le llame ¿Eh?

-¿O-O-ki? ¿Qué sucede? Es extraño que me llames a esta hora...

-Pero si no es tan tarde, además tenía que hablar de algo que sucedió hoy...

-¿Algo que sucedió hoy? Va cuenta -se le olvidaron los problemas en ese momento, siempre le venía bien enterarse de todos los rumores o acciones que le pasaban a los demás...

-Bueno es que hoy estaba con Nishi hablando de lo que le había sucedido a una compañera en unas clases particulares y de repente pasaron Izumi y Mizu. Pero lo raro es que Izumi estaba como siempre pero es que Mizu estaba super depresivo ¡Parecía que le habían dado la peor noticia de su vida!

Durante unos segundos dejó de oír a Oki, su mente lo único que podía hacer era intentar seguir lo que su compañero le decía pero no podía hacerlo por mucho que quisiera. Intentó hablar con normalidad para que no se le notase lo preocupado que estaba.

-¿Pero sabes qué le sucedió?

-No lo se... pero en un momento Izumi grito algo como _"¿Lo dices en serio, Mizutani? Entonces la persona que te rechazó fue..."_ y luego le tapo la boca y ¡No se quien le rechazó!... ¿Tú no sabrás quién es, verdad?

-¿Eh? ah... no... lo siento... pero... ¿Sabes qué?. He decidido llamarle para saber quien es la persona por la que tanto esta sufriendo...

-¿Lo dices en serio, Sakaeguchi? Pues si te lo dice... me llamas porque yo también quiero saber quien es, ¿Vale?

-Claro, luego te llamo Oki.

-Ok, _bye bye~ -_repitiendo el saludo, decidió colgar.

Miró el móvil, no sabía porque había dicho tal locura... no es que no quisiera saber quien era la persona tan especial para Mizutani, es sólo que si lo sabía de seguro se deprimiría. Cerró los ojos fuertemente, debía hacerlo. Los volvió a abrir y busco entre sus contactos... cuando lo encontró se sonrojo sin pensarlo. Con las manos temblorosas, le dio para llamar. Cada sonido que daba el móvil comunicándole hacía que su corazón sonase más y más fuerte.

Escuchó el móvil y sin mirar quien era, decidió atender.

-¿Si? Mizutani al habla~

-¿M-Mizutani? Soy yo... Sakaeguchi...

-¿Q..? -no alcanzó a terminar la frase que se resbaló de la cama y calló al suelo- Auch.

-Mizutani... ¿E-estas bien?

-S-si... es que me he caído de la cama...

-Ah, vale... oye, es que me han contado que hoy estabas muy deprimido y quería saber si ya se te había pasado...

-_Wow Sakaeguchi se preocupa por mí~_ Sí no te preocupes... fue por una tontería... no es nada grave...

-¿De en serio? Pues me alegro... Por cierto... es que... me preguntaba... -tragó saliva y dio un gran suspiro- ¿P-podrías decirme... quién... te gusta...?

* * *

Creo que me he centrado mucho en Izumi/Hamada y Mizutani/Sakaeguchi, espero que en los proximos me centro en otros y... **NECESITO A ALGUIEN QUE ME MOLESTE TODOS LOS DIAS RECORDANDOME QUE DEBO ESCRIBIR EL FIC!** _si alguien es tan amable de hacerlo... sería de gran ayuda... yo he llegado a hacer un capitulo por dia y terminar un fic en un mes, pero tenia a alguien siempre diciendome "o lo sigues o te enteras xD"_ si la consigo, ya saben como terminara el fic (en menos de 3 años xD) he leido todos los reviews, me hace feliz que la gente me aguante y me espere...


	6. borrachera

Se que merezco que me maten pero no es mi culpa! va mentira, sí lo es... para ser honesta: me olvide que tenía este fic, de verdad lo siento!

Bueno ya dejo de disculparme y paso a decirles que hubo cambio en algunas parejas... pero eso lo descubriran ustedes mas adelante, sí, pienso continuarlo u_u... tengo ya varias partes ya hechas, por lo que no me será dificil seguirlo... y de verdad que lo siento! hice este capi largo para ver si les gustaba -_-

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿De en serio? Pues me alegro... Por cierto... es que... me preguntaba... -tragó saliva y dio un gran suspiro- ¿P-podrías decirme... quién... te gusta...?

Mizutani quedo sorprendido, no podía creerse que la persona a la que tanto quería le estuviese preguntando algo tan personal. Trago saliva. No sabía que responder y lo único que en ese momento se le paso en su cabeza fue…

-¿Qué sucede, Izumi-chan? –decía Hamada mientras ayudaba a su compañero a sentarse en el sillón y él se sentaba al lado

-¿Es verdad que estas saliendo con Ogawa?

-¿Mia-chan, la chica del club de animadoras del club de beisbol? Bueno… es que aún no lo sé…

-¿Cómo es qué no lo puedes saber? Eres un imbécil, Hamada… ¿Cómo te atreves a hacerme eso?

-¿Izumi-chan?

Le dolía que su senpai le hubiese dejado por otra persona, no es que ellos estuviesen juntos ni nada por el estilo pero aún así… no era capaz de perdonarle por eso. Mientras se mordía el labio y le enviaba una mirada dolida, su móvil sonó.

-¿Sí?

-¿Izumi, eres tú? T-t-tengo que decirte algo muy importante…

Hamada vio a su compañero e intentó descubrir sobre que estaba hablando pero no lo logró, así que optó por irse a la cocina a prepararse un sándwich, que ya desde hacía rato que tenía hambre

-¿¡Qué has hecho qué! Mizutani… ¿eres consciente de lo qué has hecho?

-Sí… pero ¿qué iba a decirle si no? Además ¿no crees qué es mejor así? Piénsalo.

-No, no está bien… ¿qué hay de bueno en ello?

-Piénsalo bien, Izumi… yo le he dicho a Sakaeguchi que estaba enamorado de ti y si tu le dices a Hamada-san que sientes lo mismo por mi… ¿no crees qué se pondrá celoso?

-Ahora lo entiendo pero…

Mientras ellos seguían planeando algo que para los dos parecía el plan perfecto, Hamada seguía haciéndose su comida mientras tenía un mal presentimiento, no sabía de lo que estaban hablando pero sabía que no saldría nada bueno de esa conversación.

Mientras tanto, los otros dos chicos seguían armando su plan.

-Mira esto es muy fácil –decía Mizutani- yo le he dicho a Sakaeguchi que estaba enamorado de ti… por lo que no creo que él se dé cuenta que en realidad todo esto es un plan… así yo podré estar con él como hacíamos antes…

-Pero… ¿está bien? O sea ¿no te molesta que él este enamorado de Abe?

-Está bien… además yo siempre supe que él no me correspondería así que tampoco fue una gran sorpresa…

Al mismo tiempo, Sakaeguchi miraba el móvil con lágrimas en sus ojos

-Era… Izumi… bueno, está bien, yo ya sabía que no podía ser yo… -suspiró- bueno ahora tengo que llamar a Oki y decírselo.

Miro el móvil otra vez, buscó el número de su compañero y le contó la conversación que habían tenido, incluida la persona que le gustaba a Mizutani. Luego de colgar, se tumbó en la cama, pensando en lo que debería de hacer.

-Sería mejor si llamase a Suyama… él al menos sabrá aconsejarme.

Mientras Sakaeguchi tenía un debate interior sobre lo que hacer o no, en la casa de Oki

-Esto es muy raro…

-¿El qué, Oki? –preguntaba Nishihiro

-Todo… aquí hay gato encerrado. Recuérdalo bien, Nishi… hoy oímos decir a Izumi que no podía creerse que alguien hubiese rechazado a Mizutani, eso significa que…

-O Mizutani le ha mentido a Izumi o le ha mentido a Sakaeguchi

-¡Exacto! Y no sé porque, pero mi vena investigadora me dice que esto hay que investigarlo –decía orgulloso el único zurdo del club

-De normal yo me niego a espiar a la gente pero esta vez es diferente…

-No es espiar, Nishi… es ayudar a Mizu y a Sakaeguchi…

-Tengo una idea genial~

Mientras ambos chicos hablaban sobre la estrategia que seguirían, en la casa de Mihashi

-Y entonces sucedió eso –sentenciaba la madre de Mihashi viendo a los dos chicos

-Pues, realmente me parece muy mal… -decía Abe- yo si hubiese sido usted lo golpeaba…

-A-Abe-kun… no seas tan… agresivo

-Mihashi es que tú eres muy buena persona… demasiado…

-Bueno, bueno… Abe-kun me alegro que vinieses a cenar a nuestra casa, me hace muy feliz. Sabes que si te quieres quedar a dormir puedes hacerlo.

-Oh, muchas gracias, Mihashi-san. Pero sólo vine a acompañar a Mihashi, así que me sentiría acoplado aquí

-Sabes que no hay problema –decía felizmente mientras levantaba los platos de la mesa

-No se preocupe, ahora me iré.

El cátcher del Nishiura, le ayuda a levantar todos los restos de la cena, coge sus cosas y sale de la casa seguido por Mihashi. Al llegar ya a la puerta de fuera se detienen.

-A-Abe-kun… ¿Por qué te enfado… que… se hablase… de… Haruna-san…?

-Tú no conoces a Haruna… él no es lo que parece, es una muy mala persona…

-¿Por… qué…?

-Porque sólo se preocupa por sí mismo, no le importan nada los demás –Mihashi observó como Abe cada vez se enfadaba más al decir las palabras- es un presumido, adora molestar a la gente y meterse con ella, no respeta a nadie, se cree el centro del universo, le da más importancia a su brazo izquierdo que al resto del mundo y…

-¿Y…?

-Y… -mira hacia otro lado- nada… sólo eso…

-A-A-Abe-kun… yo… yo no… quería… molestar…te… lo siento…

-Está bien, no te preocupes, no eres tú quien me fastidia sino él…

-Pero es que… H-H-Haruna-san… es… es… impresionante… sería… sería genial… ser… como… él…

-¡No digas eso! –gritó mientras Mihashi se asustaba al oírlo, al darse cuenta de su error, cogió la mano del pitcher para calmarlo y la levantó a la altura de la vista de ambos- no seas jamás como él… no como él…

-Pe…pero…

-No lo seas… él… él no es un buen ejemplo… Mihashi, prométeme que no serás nunca como él –el chico bajo la cabeza en señal afirmativa- muy bien.

El moreno le soltó la mano, le saludó y se dispuso a irse mientras el otro entraba en su casa. A la vez. Abe iba pensando un poco en la conversación que acababan de tener.

-Mihashi… tú… como se da cuenta que no conoces a Haruna, él… él jugo conmigo, fui un juguete para él y además…

En ese momento le viene una escena de cuando él hacía poco había entrado al equipo de beisbol de secundaria y había conocido al lanzador del lugar. Recordaba haber estado discutiendo con él, como siempre, debido a su falta de control sobre la bola, el otro se defendía culpándolo a él, por lo que eso había terminado en una discusión aún peor que las normales

-¿Es qué no lo entiende, Motoki-san? Si sigue así, lo único que hará será empeorar la situación del equipo

-¿Me estas culpando a mí, Takaya? Tengo que recordarte que soy tu pitcher por lo que puedo negarme a tus señales, si quiero

-¡Pero es que siempre se niega a mis señales!

-¡¿Y qué harás al respecto! ¡¿Negarte a coger las bolas que yo lanzo!

-¡Pero si yo no las cojo, nadie la hará, además usted tiene muy mala puntería!

-¡Maldito mocoso! –en ese momento se le ocurrió algo por lo que dio una sonrisa- oye Takaya…

-¿?

El mayor se acercó y aprovechó su cercanía a la pared para dejar al pequeño entre él y la pared, se acercó demasiado a sus labios y casi rozándolos le dijo

-Recuerda que soy tú pitcher –dijo resaltando las dos últimas palabras- por lo que compórtate como un buen niño ¿sí?

El menor estaba bastante incómodo en la situación en la que se encontraba, sentía a su senpai demasiado cerca y eso hacía que su respiración se agitase, además no podía mantener un contacto directo de mucho tiempo, por lo que bajaba su mirada a cada rato, sus mejillas tampoco estaban muy bien, ya que en el momento en el que se habían acercado tanto, se habían teñido de rojo. Claro que ninguno de estos signos había pasado desapercibidos por Haruna que aprovechando la situación, acortó aún más la distancia y había terminado besándolo.

En ese momento, Abe negó con la cabeza y dejo de recordar sus experiencias con su senpai. Levantó su mano y con ella toco sus labios, no pudo evitar sonrojarse y dar un gruñido

-Maldito Haruna… -cerró los ojos bastante cabreado- y además mi primer beso… joder…

Al llegar a su casa, se dirigió directamente a su cuarto donde se tiró en su cama, ya estaba harto de recordar a su senpai. Así que optó por dormirse.

Al otro día en el colegio, ninguno supo porque pero se encontraban durmiendo en su sala especial junto a varias botellas y con un dolor de cabeza terrible

-Pero… ¿qué hacemos aquí? –preguntaba el capitán

Se miraron entre todos, ninguno recordaba lo más mínimo que hacía ahí. Intentaron hacer memoria, pero sólo tenían fragmentos del día anterior hasta que cayeron en la cuenta cuando Oki dijo que era extraño porque el calendario de su móvil marcaba un día más de lo normal…

-No me digas que…

En ese momento cayeron, recordaban que el día anterior habían ido a clase como siempre, luego habían hecho las actividades del club como siempre, y al final, su entrenadora les había dado unas botellas porque se quejaba que sus alumnos fuesen tan inocentes, y porque le habían dicho que no se atrevería a darle alcohol a sus niños por lo aceptó a demostrarles que si lo haría, aunque eso era algo que ellos no sabían.

-¡Hey! –gritaba Tajima- he encontrado una nota de Momo-kan, dice que espera que nos lo hayamos pasado bien y como sabía que de seguro ninguno recordaría lo que había sucedido, puso unas cámaras por diferentes lugares por lo que si las vemos nos enteraremos del desastre que hicimos, además afirma que ahora tiene algo con que amenazarnos…

Todos se miraron mientras tragaban saliva, ninguno recordaba lo sucedido pero si ponían el video lo harían, el problema era que no sabían con que se encontrarían. Al final optaron por ponerlo, se sentaron todos alrededor de la tele y decidieron adelantarle una media hora, que de seguro allí ya estarían bastante mal, y no se equivocaron.

Al que primero vieron fue a Tajima subido a una mesa jugando al Sing Star con Hanai. Se les veía bastante entretenidos, pero en un momento, el más bajito se calló de la mesa y el otro comenzó a reírse mientras él también terminaba cayendo al suelo. Intentaron volver a subirse pero estaban tan mal que rompieron una de las patas y volvieron a caer, aunque esta vez, eran los dos los que se reían mientras cogían otra botella y se la bebían.

Luego vieron a Oki hablando con Suyama sobre una serie que ambos veían, podría haber pasado por una conversación normal si no fuese porque ni siquiera podían mantenerla ya que se desviaban del tema, se reían por cualquier cosa, bebían unas latas de cerveza que había por ahí y las combinaban con una botella de Peche que habían encontrado. Cuando los otros dos se cayeron de la silla, ya que la mesa estaba rota, ellos optaron por reírse aún más mientras brindaban y seguían bebiendo a la vez que intentaban mantener la conversación sin resultado.

A esta altura ya no sabían que se encontrarían, así que al ver a Mizutani llorando no les sorprendió tanto, no porque no les importase, sino que estaban bastante conmocionados por lo que estaban viendo. Siguieron observando al chico llorando mientras era abrazado por Sakaeguchi, el chico se quejaba por no ser correspondido y decía que se suicidaría, mientras el otro intentaba calmarlo, a simple vista parecían dos amigos bebiendo si no fuese porque, no sabían porque pero, Mizutani no tenía camisa e insistía en que su compañero se la sacase, que al final lo logró. Lo que dejo a todos sorprendidos, y más a los dos chicos que se estaban viendo, es que al final habían terminado en el sillón besándose desesperadamente.

Claro que los que lo dejo con la boca abierto fue el hecho que ni Hamada ni Izumi se veían en ninguna parte de la habitación pero sí que se lo oía a este último gimiendo, no supieron porque pero al final terminaron enterándose que éste se encontraba con Hamada, y este le besaba el cuello mientras el más pequeño le pedía que bajase más, y le clavaba sus uñas en la espalda de su senpai para evitar gemir.

Luego de unos minutos, lograron encontrar a Abe que estaba protestando y criticando a todo el mundo, claro que se encontraba bastante ebrio pero se mantenía bastante. Junto a él estaban Nishihiro que se reía de los intentos de cantar de Hanai y Tajima, y Mihashi que se había quedado dormido y apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de Abe.

Siguieron viendo el video un buen rato más, y lo que vieron sólo empeoró las cosas. Las "parejas" habían pasado a un siguiente nivel y si no fuese por las protestas de Abe, hubiesen acabado haciéndolo ahí mismo. Los que cantaban habían terminado inventándose canciones por si mismos mientras se encontraban sentados en el suelo riéndose, eran acompañados por los otros dos chicos que se cansaron de hablar de series y se unieron al canto, los otros tres se mantuvieron normales, claro que dos de ellos siguieron bebiendo pero lograron mantenerse aún con cordura.

Pararon el video un rato y luego decidieron seguir, cuando creían que ya estarían borrachos y que ya no podrían hacer nada peor, se equivocaron, sólo hizo falta pocas frases para darse cuenta de la fiesta que se habían pegado la noche anterior

-Sakaeguchi, vamos a hacerlo –decía Mizutani mientras intentaba quitarle los pantalones a su compañero

-Mizutani~ aquí hay mucha gente… no podemos… ah, no toques ahí~

-I´m a Barbie Girl, In a Barbie World~ -cantaban a la vez Tajima y Hanai

-¡We are the champions! –les seguían Oki y Suyama

-Ah, Hamada~

-Izumi-chan, quédate quieto~

-Mañana se arrepentirán de todo lo que están haciendo… -protestaba Abe

-Déjales… que ellos se lo pasen en grande…

-Nishihiro… si tanto te molesta ver a Oki con Suyama ¿por qué no se lo dices? Yo me lo cargaría

-A-A-Abe… ¿te estás oyendo?

-No puedo hacerlo por culpa de Izumi y sus gemidos…

-Y-yo no…no… esto... estoy… gimi… endo~ ah~ Ha-Hama… da…

-Se que lo deseas, Izumi-chan~ además te encanta que te toque de esa manera~ -decía mientras le quitaba los pantalones

-Mizutani… no… espera… que yo aún no estoy preparado…

-Sakaeguchi, va~ sabes que yo por ti daría mi vida~

-Saka~ va, hazlo… si sabes que te mueres de ganas por tener algo con Mizu~

-Su-Suyama… no digas eso… pobre Sakaeguchi, jaja –Oki comenzó a reírse y su equilibrio fallo y acabo cayendo sobre Suyama, que también empezó a reírse, mientras Nishihiro observaba la escena completamente destrozado.

Ya no pudieron aguantarlo más y sacaron el video, no sabían que el día anterior habían cometido tantas locuras. Y lo peor de todo era que muchos de ellos se habían jugado la amistad con sus amigos debido a ese incidente.

Abe cogió a Mihashi del brazo, llevándoselo del lugar, sabía que los demás tenían muchas cosas de las que hablar. Hanai imitó a su compañero y le hizo una señal a Tajima para que comprendiera que ellos tampoco se habían excedido tanto. En la habitación sólo quedaron 7 personas.

Izumi también se levantó y se fue del lugar seguido por Hamada, ellos sí que debían hablar. Nishihiro no aguantó más y salió del lugar seguido de Oki y de Suyama. Quedando en la habitación solo Mizutani y Sakaeguchi que no podían ni verse a la cara.

Con Izumi y Hamada el clima no era mejor que el de los otros dos. Ninguno sabía cómo empezar. Al final, Hamada decidió tomar él la palabra, porque sabía que el menor nunca comenzaría

-I-Izumi… lo siento… cuando uno está borracho no se controla y hace cosas que no quiere o que nunca haría si estuviese consciente

-Entonces ¿significa que nunca me hubieses besado ni casi violarme mientras estuvieras cuerdo, no? –sí que le había dolido el comentario de su senpai

-Yo no quise decir eso…

-Claro no, siempre eres la víctima… ¿es que nunca piensas en cómo me pueden sentar tus acciones?

-Izumi… sólo… te bese… y te toque… -se sonrojo por decir esas cosas- ¡pero no me acosté contigo!

-¿Por qué nunca piensas en mis necesidades? ¿Crees que me molesta que me hayas tocado, besado… y a saber que más…? Cómo puedes ser tan imbécil en no darte cuenta…

-Darme cuenta… ¿de qué?

-¿Ves? Maldito Hamada… y ¿sabes qué? Besas fatal…

-Eso no es verdad~

Observó como el pequeño se sonrojaba y cogía unos de sus brazos con sus manos mientras desviaba su mirada. Ahora sí que comprendía a lo que se refería. Sin poder evitarlo se sonrojo, tragó saliva y con sus manos cogía al pequeño y lo acercaba hasta su cuerpo. Tuvo que agacharse un poco, y cuando sus labios estaban excesivamente cerca

-S-s-si… eres tan b-bueno… demuéstramelo… -intentaba decir, Izumi mientras cerraba los ojos y sentía como unía los labios con su senpai.

Un poco más lejos de ahí. Nishihiro estaba sentado bajo un árbol mientras Oki y Suyama intentaban animarlo.

-N-Nishi… no fue nuestra intención… Kazu sólo se resbaló y estábamos tan borrachos que sólo pudimos reírnos… no sucedió nada malo…

-Eso… y aunque hubiese pasado algo, todo habría sido culpa de la borrachera…

-Kazu… -decía Suyama que sabía porque el chico estaba tan deprimido- ¿podrías traerme un vaso de agua? que creo que me moriré si sigo bajo este sol y medio deshidratado

Él otro asintió y se fue del lugar. Quedando ellos dos solos, Suyama se sentó al lado de Nishihiro, suspiró y espero a que él otro empezara la conversación

-¿Por qué…? Pensaba que te gustaba Chiyo-chan…

-Y me gusta… ya te he dicho que fue la borrachera… Nishi ¿crees que no me he dado cuenta de tus sentimientos hacia Kazu? Aunque intentes ocultarlos, o digas que te gusta Chiyo-chan, no puedes engañarme…

-Pero… con lo que me esforcé en ocultarlos…

-Ya lo sé, pero es que yo tengo un don natural para el amor- ambos rieron- y no tienes de que preocuparte, Kazu no sabe nada sobre tus sentimientos… piensa que estas así por ver a tus amigos haciendo tonterías…

-Suyama~ toma tu vaso de agua… -decía el recién nombrado apareciendo con la bebida- anda… -se sentó al otro costado de Nishihiro mientras le extendía la bebida a Suyama- ya estas mejor~

-Claro… es que simplemente estaba confundido…

El chico les sonrió haciendo que Oki se sonrojase excesivamente al verlo. Suyama optó por pasar un brazo sobre el hombro de Nishihiro en señal que todo ya había pasado, haciendo que Oki se molestase por la acción y reclamando atención, cogió de la cintura al del medio, haciendo que ambos se sonrojasen por la acción. Suyama les sonrió divertido mientras también abrazaba al del medio y al final acababan todos riéndose.

La situación entre Mizutani y Sakaeguchi era completamente diferente. Ninguno de los dos sabía cómo empezar, y ni siquiera podían mirarse al rostro. El primero se sentía en otro mundo, no podía creer que estuviese a punto de hacerlo, y más con Sakaeguchi… no es que nunca le haya besado, ni tocado, ya que gracias a Oki y a su prenda, él había tocado el cielo cuando había tenido que estar con Sakaeguchi, claro que no llegaron a acostarse, pero le dio la oportunidad a Mizutani de tocar el cuerpo de la persona que tanto amaba.

Pero esta vez había sido diferente, no lo habían hecho por una prenda, no, lo habían hecho porque querían. Y fue en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta de algo…

-L-lo siento, Sakaeguchi…

-¿P-por qué?

-Porque por mi culpa… -lo que iba a decir le iba a doler pero era la verdad- no pudiste estar con Abe, y hacerle lo que yo te hizo…

-Mizutani…

El recién nombrado sólo quería que alguien lo matase, que acabase ya con todo ese sufrimiento, ya sabía que no era correspondido, pero el mundo se empeñaba en demostrárselo día a día… se sentía completamente destrozado interiormente. Claro que Sakaeguchi tampoco tenía nada que decir, él estaba casi en las mismas condiciones, no dejaba de recriminarse el no haberse declarado la primera vez que estuvo con Mizutani. Y ahora ni siquiera era capaz de decirle lo que había disfrutado viéndose en esa situación con él.

-Yo lamento… que al estar conmigo… no pudiste estar con Izumi, y este se fuese con Hamada-san…

Esa frase le dolió, pero era la verdad. Mizutani no estaba enamorado de él, y no podía hacer nada para cambiarlo. Observó que el otro sólo miraba al suelo en señal de decepción y Sakaeguchi se sintió culpable ya que si no hubiese sido por él, su compañero pudiese haber terminado con la persona que tanto le gustaba.

-Será mejor que nos vallamos de aquí, creo que todos ya se están yendo…

Su compañero asintió y salieron del lugar. Completamente destrozados interiormente.

El grupo se reunió después de un rato, ya que Izumi y Hamada no aparecieron hasta pasado unos 15 minutos completamente agitados y sonrojados. Y decidieron que eso no se lo contarían a nadie, que se quedaría entre ellos. Ya decidido ello, se dirigieron a sus casas ya que lo último que querían hacer era quedarse otro día más en el colegio.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Espero que les haya gustado y sino pues me lo dicen que aceptare sus criticas.

Debo darle las gracias a **_Kuroyume_** (si! yo tambien me la estoy viendo y mola mucho, lastima que no han hecho aun los ultimos capis del manga, yo espero que hagan una tercera~) y a _**Ayu-chan04**_ (aun no he puesto tanto MihaAbe porque es de las mas tipicas, pero no te preocupes que pronto empezaran a tener sus momentos intimos~ el MizuSaka mola jaja) por recordarme que tenia este fic! muchas gracias y este capitulo va para ustedes dos! espero que les guste ^^ y lamento tardar tanto en actualizar u_u


End file.
